La novia de mi hermano
by Esmeralda Neku
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tu hermano se va a casar? estarías contenta o no? Bueno en este caso Lucy no esta contenta con quien se casara su hermano , evitara, arruinara y destruirá la boda por el bien de su hermano...Nalu, Gravia entre otras
1. Ella no

Holis este es una nueva historia que estoy haciendo la he montado en otras pagina  
Capitulo 1 : Ella no

Este era un día normal en las afueras de magnolia se encontraba una chica de cabellos dorados en su trabajos explicándole la idea, que según ella iban a aumentar la productividad.

Lucy : Como ven esto aumentara la producción-Decía una rubia de ojos chocolate, Explicando la nueva idea de producción para la compañía a su jefe y a sus socios

Rogué : Muy bien lucy aceptado tu Idea-Le felicito su jefe

(Rogué es el jefe a veces es bueno y amable pero cuando no está de ganas le hace la vida cuadrito a todo el que lo rodea)

Lucy: Eh jefe necesito un favor, me atiende-Le suplico mientras todos salian de la sala de reuniones

Rogué : Ya que-suspiro-, dime que necesitas

Lucy : Pido permiso para poder ir a la boda de mi hermano , que es en 2 semanas-Dijo al estilo militar

Rogué : !QUE ... No¡ tu tienes que trabajar-Le negó su permiso muy digustado

Lucy : Anda son 2 semanas ¨¨creo ¨¨ yo después trabajo lo suficiente

Rogué : ¿Déjame pensarlo ?-Dijo dándole Falsas esperanza a lucy- !ya lo pensé ¡ no.

Y así estuvieron por 3 hora hasta que por fin su jefe se compadeció de su pobre empleada(y por que ya se estaba cansando que le rogara en todos los idiomas posible) le dio el permiso de ir a la boda de su hermano

Lucy pov:

*Que bien que me deje ir tengo tiempo sin ver a mi hermano desde que salimos de la secundaria cuando yo era la ... bueno mejor no pienso en eso *

Rogué : Lucy te dejo ir con una condición

Lucy : ¿Cual?-Sabia que todo no podía ser tan "facil"

Rogué : Tendrás que salir con mi hermano Sting

Lucy ¡QUE! con ese creído niño de mama

Rogué: Mas respecto es mi hermano y si quieres ir a la boda tendrás que salir con el

Lucy: ops lo dije o lo pensé vamos jefe su hermano es muy... muy creído, mejor déjeme sin paga un mes o dos

Rogué: No, o sales con el o no vas a ningún lado

Lucy : sabe usted no es mi papa *_* pero si me jefe ... bueno está bien saldré con el dobe

Rogué : bueno !ya no entendemos ¡ que te valla bien en tu boda

Lucy: si más le vale pagarme más por salir con Sting

Rogué: Que dijiste

Lucy: Nada me voy

Salí lo más rápido que pude de hay ante que se arrepintiera fui a empaque y tome el primer vuelo a magnolia en el avión me llama mi mama para informarme los preparativos para la boda

Mama: Hola hija te dejaron venir

Lucy : !Si¡ mama con una condición que te cuento después

Mama: Ok más te vale que me cuente Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy: -.- si mama, pero dime como esta mi hermano

Mama: Emocionado como todos y su novia es un encanto

Lucy: Y quien es la desafortunada digo afortunada

Mama: No me acuerdo su nombre pero tu hermano tiene una foto de ella en su blog

Lucy: ok la voy a ver

Saque mi ordenador del bolso y busque en el blog de mi hermano vi la foto que me condeno a mi y ahora a mi hermano O.o

Lucy: KAYYY !No ella no todos menos ella porque¡...

Bueno hasta aquí mi primer fanfic, espero que le allá gustado comente acepto sugerencia y recuerden estos personaje no son mío son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima la continuación la subo luego.


	2. Problemas en el avion

Hola aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia: D gracias por los reviews y por la ayuda mejorar ;)

Capítulo 2: Problemas en el avión

Lucy al ver la foto de la novia le vinieron un poco de recuerdo no muy lindos de esa persona, se levantó tan rápido de su asiento que se golpeó con el portaequipaje que está arriba, del golpe que se dio de su boca salió un grito audible que llamo la atención de los pasajeros a su alrededor, una azafata y a su mama que la tenía en el teléfono todavía

Mama: ¿Lucy estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada

Lucy: Dime que esa de cabello azul no es la novia.-rogo y en su interior rezaba que no fuera ella

Mama: Si Lucy es un amor

Lucy: ¿Quién ?-entre susurro dijo- si ella es una bruja

Mama: Que dijiste estas extraña

Lucy: Nada mama, lo que pasa es como alguien "tan bonita" puede ser novia de mi hermano –Diciendo con un breve sarcasmo que su mama no capto

Mama: Lucy tu hermano no es tan feo

Lucy: si mama, chao me voy

Mama: espérate te tengo que decir algo importante -y fue interrumpida por que Lucy colgó a darse cuenta que todo el mundo la mira y una azafata se le estaba acercando

Azafata: Se encuentra bien oneesan-Dijo con una cara de preocupación y posando su mano en el hombro de lucy

(Oneesan se usa para llamar a una mujer joven en la calle cuando no sabes el nombre)

Lucy: ¡NO mi hermano se casa con una bruja! Tengo que bajar del avión

Azafata: Lo siento pero el avión acaba de despegar

Lucy: Tengo bajar

Azafata: ¡Esta loca! Estamos volando

Lucy empujo a la azafata "Con delicadeza" tanto que fue directo al suelo del empujo, Lucy se fue caminando por los pasillos del avión la azafata se levantó y diciendo entre diente ¡Esa loca me las va a pagar! Y así fue se dirigió a los guardias que se encontraba en el avión diciéndole que la calmara como fuera, si había que usar la fuerza que la usaran o mejor aún que usaran el aparato que ellos tenía que provocaba que el individuo sufriera una descargas eléctrica la azafata quería cobra su venganza y se reía como loca desquiciada los guardia que la miraban un poco extraño no le prestaron mucha atención y se fueron a buscar a la chica

Guardia 1: Joven tranquila siéntese y espere el final del vuelo

Lucy: ¡Tengo que ir a impedir esa boda!

Guardia 2: Y ¿Cómo piensas llegar? Vas a volar por ti sola que te crees

Guardia 1: Necesitas el avión así que cálmate y siéntate

Una voz se escuchó diciendo siempre tú armando un escándalo, cuando se acerca pudieron ver a un joven de cabellos dorados alborotados de apariencia blanca y ojos azul oscuro vestía una camisa blanca de mangas y un pantalón negro con zapatos deportivo

Lucy: ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-Pregunto de forma contarte al individuo que resulta ser el hermano de su jefe

Sting: Viajar –Dijo con cierta ironía

Guardia 1: Conoces a esta loca digo a la joven aquí presente

Lucy: Perdón

Sting: Si ella es mi novia

Lucy Que yo soy ¿Qué? -interrumpida por el guardia

Guardia 2: En ese caso dejémosla con el

Lucy: No hace falta ya me voy a mi asiento –Dijo tratando de pasar a los guarda espalda y sentarse en su puesto lejos del rubio

Guardia 1: No jovencita no quiero volver a salir por sus escándalos-Dijo interrumpiendo el paso de lucy y posicionándola al lado de Sting-Quédese ahí tranquila se ve mas bonita.

Sting: Gracias oficial yo me quedo con ella

Lucy: Pero….. Pero ….. Está bien-Dijo rindiéndose ya que sabía que no llegaría a nada

Los oficiales se fueron y se comentado uno al otro

Guardia 1: Pobre chico

Guardia 2: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Guardia 1: Mira que tener una novia loca que arme un escándalo en el avión por qué se quiere bajar

Guardia 2: Si pero debemos conocer que la chica no está mal

Guardia 1: Si pero no es de mi tipo si es así de escandalosa

Guardia 2: Cierto

Lucy pensaba esos estúpido oficiales no se da cuenta que los oigo los voy a dejar sin hijo, pero claro primero tengo que dejar a Sting. Se acerca al muchacho que estaba sentado y le pregunta con "calma" porque dijo eso que era su novia

Sting: Para que te soltaran

Lucy: Muy gracioso no lo vuelvas a decir más en tu vida

Sting: No te lo aseguro pero cuéntame ¿Por qué el alboroto de hace rato?

Lucy le cuenta por que el desorden de hace rato Sting lo que hizo fue reírse de lo que le contaba y le ofreció su apoyo si lo necesita mientras estaba en esa situación, ella acepto su ayuda le parecía extraño que le ayudara pero bueno mientras más la apoyaban más rápido terminaría con ese error antes de que fuera tarde, se acomodó al lado de él y se relajo así que lo quedaba del viaje fue más calmado.

Continuara….

Bueno hasta aquí mi segundo capítulo espero que le allá gustado comente y recuerde los personaje son creación y pertenecen a Hiro Mashima


	3. Llegando a casa y a juvia

Hola aquí el capítulo 3 ¡siii! Gracias por los reviews sin más nada que decir aquí está la conti

Capítulo 3: Llegando a casa y a juvia

Después de un largo viaje ya Lucy estaba en magnolia con el fastidioso y egocéntrico Sting

-Bueno ahora ¿qué vas hacer? Preguntaba el rubio mientras esperaban sus maletas

-Primero ver a la novia y segundo impedir la boda- respondía Lucy agarrando su maleta y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Bueno te acompaño no tengo nada mejor que hacer dijo el Eucliffe alcanzándola. Lucy asintió con la cabeza, vamos nos espera el taxi. En camino a la casa no se dirigieron ninguna palabra ni sus miradas se cruzaron, el taxista los dejo en un hogar hermoso tenía un jardín delantero envidiado por los vecinos, lleno de muchas flores que mostraba un camino a la puerta del hogar, la casa era blanca con detalles azules, la puerta y las ventanas eran de un color crema en el medio de la puerta se encontraba un letrero que decía familia Heartfilia al lado tenía un timbre para avisar que alguien estaba en la puerta *Din Don * Lucy toco el timbre mientras esperaba que le abriera le suplicaba a Sting que Trata de comportarse

Claro me comportare como en familia – dijo Sting un tanto engreído

¿Y cómo en familia? Explícate – decía Lucy algo confusa

Seré tu novio – respondió el con aquella calma

Lucy al oír eso sintió un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral pero no porque le gustara la idea si no que le daba impotencia lo sínico que era, le iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta .Cuando se abrió se pudo ver el rostro de una mujer morena de ojos marrones oscuro, traía puesto un vestido blanco sin manga con estampado verde en la parte superior le llegaba a la rodilla encima de él tenía un mantel manchado se notaba que estaban haciendo desastre en la cocina o como ella lo llamaba estaba "Cocinando" era la mama de Lucy Ul

Hija al fin llegas- Decía Ul contenta

Claro mama-Dijo Lucy calmada, Ul le sonrió y se fijó en el jovencito que estaba al lado de Lucy apoyando una de su mano en el hombro de Lucy

Y ¿Quién es este joven tan apuesto?- Ul pensaba que era el novio de su hija

Él es Sting –Respondió ella señalando a Sting y apartando la mano la mano de el de su hombro

Mucho gusto señora-Decía Sting con un tono muy amable imposible de creer .Después de un rato de practica Ul le cayó muy bien el rubio (Lucy lo veía y no lo creía) *Quien diría que Sting le cayera tan bien a mi mama* pensaba Lucy .Ul se dispuso a mostrarle la casa a Sting le mostro la habitación en la que se iba a quedar, abrió la puerta se encontró a Lucy desempacando las cosas Ul ante que pusieran pretexto para no quedarse en la habitación dijo

Te tendrás que quedar aquí porque los cuartos de huésped ya están ocupados. Después de una hora de discutir por el cuarto los 2 aceptaron a dormir ahí (Asentaron no por que estuvieran de acuerdo sino que Ul ya se había cabreado y cuando ella estaba así era mejor no llevarle la contraria)

Bueno ya que estamos todo de acuerdo voy a buscar té mientras ustedes organizan sus cosas – Decía Ul contenta como si la pelea no fuera ocurrido. Se retiró del cuarto dejando a Sting y Lucy solo, el gran silencio reinaba en la habitación Sting para romper el hielo comento

Tu mama Ul es buena hasta cierto punto -dijo con una gota en la cabeza -no te parece a ella

Claro ella es mi madrastra después que mi madre murió, mi padre contrato un ama de llave para que velara por mí y así fue- contaba la Heartfilia mientras que guarda su ropa en el armario

Era Ul verdad- interrumpía Eucliffe mientras se sentaba en la cama

Si- continuaba Lucy mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio –era cariñosa y siempre traía a su hijo para que jugaremos junto era de la misma edad mía al poco tiempo Unánimemente se enamorado el uno del otro

¿Pero ella no estaba casada? ¿Y el padre de su hijo? –Decía el rubio un tanto confundido

No, cuando ella llego a la casa estaba divorciada y en un año y medio mi padre le propuso matrimonio, se casaron convirtiéndola en mi mama y su hijo en mi hermano

Con razón bloide ella es más simpática que tu ¿Y cómo se llama tu hermano?

Grey- respondía Lucy con una expresión de querer fumigar a Sting con la mirada se levantó de la cama y le dijo-Termina de arreglar voy a ver si mi Nee-chan llego- Sting asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de ella. Lucy corría por eso pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo se desliza por el pasamanos de las escaleras de forma de caracol al llegar se encontró a un chico de espalda de cabello negro vestía una chaqueta blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negro la Heartfilia le grito feliz ¡Hermano!

Pov de Grey:

Al escuchar esa voz tan dulce y conocida volteo y ahí estaba ella mi hermana Lucy con su hermoso y largo cabellos dorados ya no usaba lente por lo cual se le podía divisar sus grandes ojos chocolates sus mejillas rosadas como siempre vestía una camisa roja que dejaba ver su siluetas, una falda blanca con estampados de flores a los borde y descalza como siempre al verla la abrase y le exprese cuanto tiempo y cuanto has cambiado

Si al igual que tu –decía ella emocionada

Me separe de ella le quería preguntar tanto que el tiempo no me alcanzaba

Y ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?- pregunto ella

Bien ya la familia llego lo malo es que algunos de los bocadillos lo va a cocinar mama- le respondí con cara de espanto y un tanto cansado

No te preocupes yo la ayudo para que descanse –Decía animada

Gracias hermanas tú siempre tan buena y conociste a mi futura esposa

A no la conozco- no sé qué dije pero la cara de Lucy había cambiado pero debía ser por el viaje fue largo, la agarre la mano y la lleve para la cocina para que conociera a su cuñada al entrar ahí estaba la mujer de la que me había enamorado estaba cerca de la ventana que le daba luz a su cara, su cabello azul como el mar era blanca sus ojos pequeños pero hermosos en su cuello tenía un collar en forma de copo de nieve que yo se lo había obsequiado tenía un vestido azul claro sin manga que le llegaba a la rodilla era perfecta por eso la amaba. Fin pov

Lucy pov:

Cuando mi hermano me llevaba a la cocina no mostré resistencia y al entra ahí estaba ella la bruja que desgracio mi vida en la secundaria era seguro tenía que impedir esa boda por el bien de mi hermano

Lucy ella es mi novia juvia.


	4. Pelea con Gray ¡

Hola aquí le traigo otro capítulo espero que le guste :D

Capítulo 4: Pelea con Grey

Lucy pov:

Definitivamente tenía que impedir esa boda el aura de esa juvia es terrible grey interrumpió mis pensamientos

Lucy te tengo una buena noticia- decía mi hermano que se encontraba al lado de Juvia abrazándola muy posesivamente

*Me pareció raro que me tuviera una sorpresa a lo mejor es que le va a terminar a juvia Siii no creo a días de la boda de toda forma preguntare* - ¿Cuál?

Juvia y yo decidimos que tú.

Fueras nuestra madrina – continuaba juvia.; para después acercarse a grey y depositarle un beso

*Yo, Nooo el universo está conspirando contra mi… pero no tengo que rechazar una petición de mi tonto hermano* -Kyaa me encantaría.-Dije mostrando alegría de donde no la había

Bueno todo dicho ya tengo a las 3 mujeres que amo – dijo grey señalando a juvia, a Ul y a mi

En eso entro mi mama a la cocina diciendo las peores palabras que pudo haber dicho

Lucy ¿ya sting se acomodó en tu cuarto?

Al pronunciar esas palabras la cara de grey cambio de alegre a una no tanto.

¿Quién es él y por qué se va a quedar contigo?-Lo dijo muy enojado.

Bueno veras él es un amigo que me viene a acompañar a tu boda- respondía un tanto asustada.

Esa respuesta no lo convenció del todo porque pregunto con la misma agresividad ¿Quién te dio permiso a que lo traigas aquí?

Tú no eres mi madre –Me molesto que me dominara.

No lo soy pero si tu hermano.

Grey ya soy mayor de edad puedo traer a quien yo quiera.-Dije acercándome a el

Me estás diciendo que eres una regalada.-dijo mientras soltaba delicadamente a Juvia y me enfrentaba

¡Qué No! Como te atreves a decirme así.

Yo no te lo dije, tú lo insinuaste.

Hay si el niño bueno fíjate que no, ¡eres un tarado!

Jajá ridícula.

¡Idiota!

Mujer sin escrúpulos.

Nuestra madre interrumpió- ¡Queridos silencio! Tenemos invitados y no queremos que se vaya por una pelea de niño.- Lo dijo con aura muy oscura

Los dos vimos la cara de Ul no se veía muy feliz así que le dijimos hai y me retire de la cocina sin darme cuenta que Gray me estaba siguiendo entre y encontré a sting sentando a un borde de la cama leyendo mi anuario mi reacción fue

Kyaa que miras dame eso – tenía que quemar ese anuario lo odio me acuerda a mis dolorosos días de institución

Jajá esta eres tú –dijo señalando a una rubia que tenía dos colitas unos frenillos y unos muy feos lente en los cuales no se veían muy bien mis ojos, vestía el uniforme (lo admitía esa no fue mi mejor época) -que fea eras bloide –decía muy graciosamente

Jajá si verdad-decía yo muy sarcásticamente – debe ser que tú eras muy guapo

En realidad no pero tampoco era tan feo como tú-Dijo estallando en carcajada

Te odio -me le lance encima tratándole de quitarle mi anuario, pero nos caímos de la cama quedando en el piso con una pose muy comprometedora él estaba encima mío sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza y una de sus rodillas entre mi piernas *oh por dios* se oyó que la puerta se está abre y aparece el que menos quería que nos viera así apareció ¡Grey!

Lucy quería…. ¡Que le haces a mi hermana maldito!

¡Grey! No es lo que parece

Que, no te metas Lucy

Que si solo trataba de quitarle mi anuario

Enserio y ya se lo estas quitando- decía en tono de sarcasmo

Este es tu hermano bloide-Decía el rubio mientras me miraba

Si es el- si es el

Tranquilo quédense tirados en el piso-decía mi hermano en tono muy irritado-Es que no se piensa parar

Claro además ella me trataba de quitar su anuario-decía Sting mientras se paraba y me daba una mano para poder ponerme de pie

Si y como de quitar quedaron así

Después de una largar o muy larga explicación grey entendió por qué quedamos en esa pose, pero de toda forma no le cayó bien Sting y mucho menos la idea que durmiera en el mismo cuarto conmigo. Y como un hermano celoso puede lo que se propone para separar cualquier idiota que este cerca de su hermanita, lo cambio de habitación ahora dormía con otra dama de honor se llamaba Lissana era una peliblanca de ojos azules muy linda me imagino que es amiga de Juvia, En los preparativos de la boda solo faltaba la presencia del padrino(que hasta ahora no sé quién es) que supuestamente Grey su vuelo se había retrasado pero que llegaría mañana. Yo para no quedar sola en mi cuarto me toco compartirla con mi Hermanito romeo que estaba jugando en el patio. Después de un rato mi hermano se disculpó y yo también por mí comportamiento ese mismo día íbamos a cenar con la familia de juvia ,así que ya tenía mi tres pasito en marcha.

¿Qué plan tendrá lucy? ¿Quién será el padrino de la boda? ¿Cómo es la familia de Juvia?  
Esa pregunta serán contestada en el siguiente capítulo gracias por leer tratare de actualizar pronto  
¿Reviews?


	5. Cena con la familia de Juvia

Hola aquí está el capítulo 5 espero que le gusten  
Capítulo 5: Cena con la familia de juvia

Pov de Lucy:

Quise ayudar a mi mama en la cocina y me encontré con que Juvia estaba en la cocina ayudando con todo eso, todas las ganas que tenia se me fuero en un van y ven.

Pensé que necesitabas mi ayuda pero ya veo que no- decía señalando a juvia.

Ah Lucy no hace falta estos días juvia me ha ayudado a cocinar –Respondió mi madre.

Si me encanta ayudar a mi suegra –decía mi tormento Juvia.

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza pero un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos estaban llamando a la puerta – Ya voy-me ofrecía abrir la puerta prefería e ir a ver quién llamaba a quedarme y ver como juvia me roba a mi mama me retire de la cocina y me dirigí a la puerta cuando abrí me encontré a una señora de cabello azul cielo blanca en el físico se parecía a Juvia, tenía puesto una ropa de muy formal la hacía lucir muy elegante y al lado suyo estaba una niña muy linda de cabello azul oscuro definitivamente era la familia del azul o le gustaba mucho ese color para no dejar de usarlo ¬¬ , la niña tenía un vestido azul muy lindo y los zapatos que le combinaban perfectamente .-Hola en, ¿que los puedo ayudar?-Pregunte cortésmente

Hola, soy la madre de Juvia Claire y ella es mi sobrina Wendy-Dijo señalando a la nena que estaba a su lado- y ¿tú quién eres?

Mucho gusto pasen mi nombre es Lucy soy la hermana de Gray.- le dije dándole paso para que pasaran y las guie a la sala de visita, Avise a la familia que salió a presentarse menos mi padre que al parecer ya la conocía

¡Claire tiempo sin verte!- exclamaba mi padre.

Jude Heartfilia que tiempo – se le lanzo encima para darle un abrazo a mi padre el cual el correspondió, haciendo que la cara de Ul cambiara y apareciera un aura azul que ocupaba todo su cuerpo, teniendo la atención del abrazo queriendo fumigarlo con los ojos; Después de ese abrazo pasamos a cenar *Presiento que va a ser una noche muy larga*

Fin pov.

Pov normal:

Después que todos los invitados se hallaban sentados su orden era algo así en el frente de la mesa Jude a un lado estaba su esposa Ul al lado de Ul estaba Lucy, Sting y Romeo del otro lado de Jude estaba Claire, Grey, Juvia y Wendy. Ul sirvió la cena que era Lomo de cerdo bañado en jugo de naranja acompañado con arroz con papa y bebida un vino cuyo nombre era Pazo de Barrantes y de postre una rebana de pastel de chocolate. Y para crear los ambientes de personas sociables Claire entablo una conversación.

Juvia y ya escogiste a tu madrina.

Si va hacer Lucy –Respondía peli azul muy alegre.

Oh Lucy porque no me contaste-decía Ul sorprendida.

No me dio tiempo-Respondió la rubia con simpleza.

¿Y quién será el padrino?-Pregunto Claire con una curiosidad-es el –Dijo señalando al rubio 

No, no es el-dijo Gray con una cara de pocos amigos-El padrino no ha llegado 

¿Y cuando viene? Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de preguntar

Lo conocerás mañana en la práctica-Le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa

Ul a escuchar eso sonrió para su adentro por primeras vez en el día, el padrino, ella quería que viniera era el que distraería a su hija y sabía perfectamente lo que su hija sentía por aquel que sería el padrino de la boda de Juvia ¿Espero que Lucy se llegue una gran sorpresa con el padrino?

Ok-dijo Lucy mientras tomaba de su vino

Hay las bodas me llenan de nostalgia-Decía Claire limpiándose unas lágrimas que sobre salían de sus ojos.

Jajaja tu siempre tan dramática – respondía Jude.

Jajaja ¿tú crees? y tu ¿cómo has estado?- decía Claire posa su mano en la mesa y su cabeza encima de esta.

Yo creo, muy bien tengo una hermosa familia una hermosa esposa, una inmensa felicidad que gray se case con una buena mujer y que la familia este reunida y ¿tu?

Muy bien Jude, mi compañía de modelaje ya supere mi divorcio y vivo mi vida muy feliz.

La azabache que estaba más que enojada estaba celosa porque estaba al lado de Su esposo y se enojó más al sentir que se tenía mucha confianza; Por otro lado Sting se percató del comportamiento de la mama de la rubia se acercó a Lucy y poso encima de su hombro y le conto todo en el oído, lo cual hizo que a la l Heartfilia le aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro y una cara de enojo en la cara de gray mientras Juvia trataba de calmarlo sus esfuerzo eran inútiles los únicos juicioso eran los 2 niños que comían muy silenciosamente.

Más tarde

Después de la cena podemos ver a un Jude durmiendo en el sofá gracias a que su esposa era una celosa total, Todo paso por Claire

*Flash Back*

Bueno Jude te veo el miércoles en la cena de ensayo- Decía la peli azul mayor; después de la cena y una mena practica en la cual Ul aumentaba su enojo y celoso así la peli azul mayor

Ok pero aquí hay cuarto puedes dormir aquí.-Le decía mientras caminaban a la puerta principal

Hay no quiero hacer muchas molestia-Decía mientras agarraba la mano de Wendy

Claro que no además lo haremos por los viejos tiempos-Decía tratando de converse a su testaruda amiga

No importa Jude adiós – se despide dándole un beso en las mejillas, mientras Ul ardía en celos .Jude cerró la puerta dio media vuelta y vio a su esposa con un aura asesina

¡¿Viejos tiempos enserio?! – Decía enojada

Vamos amor era para ser amables

Amable me dijiste que fue tu novia – lo dijo explotando toda su ira que tenía acumulada, Ul estaba roja pero de ira.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, lo que tenemos horita es una bella amistad-la calmaba Jude

¿Una bella amistad? – decía aún más enojada

Una amista además yo, Te amo a ti –Tratando de darle un beso pero fue imposible

No te creo, me voy a dormir -decía ella subiendo las escaleras mientras atrás estaba Jude ella se voltio y le dijo-Por cierto hoy dormirás en el sofá-Lo dijo con una sonrisa muy macabra

Que ¿Por qué?-preguntaba el muy sorprendido

Para que revivas tu bella amista-Respondía aun molesta

Pero Ul.-Rogaba Jude

Buenas noches.-Dijo con un tono frio lanzándole una manta y su almohada

*Fin del Flash Back*

Y así termino este día tan largo para Jude y a los otros no le fue muy bien Gray se quedó dormido enfrente de la puerta de Lucy cuidando que esta no saliera en toda la noche para el cuarto del rubio, Sting le toco compartir cuarto con una albina que no hacia ruido para nada así que durmió tranquilo y Juvia dormía con Gray por lo tanto durmió sola esa noche fue muy larga.  
Continuara...  
El capítulo que viene conoceremos al misterioso padrino :D  
¿Reviews?


	6. La llegada del padrino

Hola volví yo después de tanto tiempo: D el problema fue que mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones pero ya volvió siii así que actualizare lo más rápido que pueda Sin mas que decir a leer

Capítulo 6: ¡La Llegada del padrino!

Lucy pov:

Me levante temprano ya que hoy era la famosa práctica de baile de la boda, mire al lado y romeo dormía placenteramente en su cama, me dirija a la puerta al abrirla me encontré a mi hermano ¿durmiendo en el piso? `` No me quería ni imaginar porque dormirían en el piso, A lo mejor peleo con Juvia y ya no se van a casar *O*-pensé con unos brillos en mis ojos-Pero no creo que sea tan perfecto´´ Me acerque y me incline al lado de el–Despierta Grey Despierta -lo moví un par de veces no quería despertar así que busque la forma más rápida de despertarlo echarle un vaso de agua en la cara baje a la cocina y busque agua fría cuando la conseguí subí rápidamente las escalera y se la eche encima

Hay ¿Qué paso? dijo medio dormido- Por qué me echaste agua fría –Concluyo molesto.

Te moví y no querías despertar así que te tuve que despertarte con agua fría- dije levantado el vaso vacío-Además yo te desperté para preguntarte ¿Por qué dormiste en el piso?-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

Eh… ¡Porque si!-Me dije nervioso

¡No te creo!-dije desconfiada

…

¡No me digas que dormiste aquí porque pensabas que yo me quedaría con Sting!-dije exaltada.

Pues… -dijo jugando con sus dedos-Sí.

Hay me duele que no confíes en mí, pero ya te dije es mi amigo-dije un tanto triste.

Claro que confió en ti pero en él para nada.-Dijo poniéndome una mano en mi hombro-No volverá a pasar te lo prometo

Más te vale, Bueno párate que pareces un mendigo así.

Cierto-poniéndose de pie –Hoy empieza la practica la práctica-Me dijo con emoción, Hoy empezaba las prácticas de bailes para el novio, la novia, el padrino, la madrina y las damas de honor y al segundo día era la práctica de la cena para después finalmente tener la boda al día siguiente (la cual yo impediría a toda costa)

Después de 3 horas ya estábamos todos listo mis padres que tenía algo que hacer así que no se fueron con nosotros, Sting como vino conmigo a la casa lo dejaron ir a la practica con la condición que se portara bien y que no se acercara mucho a mí, esas condiciones la puso "mi querido hermano" se fue con una amiga de Juvia Lisanna y yo me fue con Juvia y Grey ya que a mi hermano le dio un ataque de celos si me iba con Sting en su carro. Primero hicimos una parada a que la abuela lo cual me ignoro mi presencia como si Juvia fuera su nieta y yo una completa extraña, después de esa visita que no quería volver a repetir; nos dirigimos al estudio de danza en el camino nos encontramos con un ex de Juvia se llama Lyon era un alvino un poco más alto que grey su vestimenta era una camisa de vestir, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros, digamos que no le gustó la idea que Juvia se casara, Cuando entramos pasamos a recepción la recepcionista nos guio a un salón grande y luminoso, el piso era de madera en el medio tenía el logo de la academia de baile las paredes eran blancas con espejos y barandillas era raro pero bonito la señora nos precepto al maestro de baile que era nada más y nada menos que Lyon Vastia , estaba vestido ridículamente tenía una licra negra con rosado y una zapatillas de ballet rosas y un ¿Tutu rosa? "¿que el tutu no era solo de mujeres?" Se presentó y luego se acercó a la radio y sonó Sexy and I Know It de Lmfao y se puso a bailar como loco y nos indicó que formáramos parejas el Eucliffe se me acerco.

Vamos bloide, muéstrame tus pasos, Claro si es que sabes bailar-me reto el rubio

Claro que se bailar y tenlo por seguro que mejor que tu –Dije señalándolo y a la vez retándolo

Bueno eso hay que verlo-antes de que agarrara mi mano mi hermano lo llama

Eh rubio bailas con Lisanna.-Dijo acercándose a nosotros

Pero gray él va a bailar conmigo-Muy tarde ya lo estaba arrastrando hasta la banca donde estaba Lisanna, No sé qué paso pero en un instante se pusieron bailar yo un poco triste porque no conseguí con quien baila y como no quería bailar sola así que me dispuse a dirigirme a la banca pero antes de llegar a la banca sentí un "leve empujo de mi maestro" cayendo al piso el muy descarado no me ayudo a parame hizo algo peor me piso mi mano dos o tres veces , mientras esperaba en el suelo que alguien se conmoviera y me ayudara a pararme o mejor que el estúpido profesor de baile me pidieras disculpa por pisarme la mano y me ayudara a levantarme mientras pensaba de como vengarme del profesor pirata se oyó que se abrió la puerta de nuestro salón lo cual parecía raro, porque este salón era privado y el único que faltaba creo que era el padrino, mis ojos se posaron en la entrada en la que aparecía la persona que me gustaba desde primaria y todavía me atraía si era el Natsu Dragneel

Fin pov Lucy

Natsu pov:

Apenas Salí de ese miserable avión fui a buscar mis maletas y no las conseguí por ninguna parte me acerque a la una señora de recepción y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me dijo -Lo siento, ya buscamos la solución al problema- me quede media hora esperando y al fin aparecieron el señor dijo que la llevaría al hotel mientras llame al playboy de mi amigo para que me digiera donde era el dichoso lugar, después de la explicación llame un taxi y le indique donde quería ir todo iba viene hasta que se tranco la vía pero que pasa con esta ciudad espere media hora hasta que al fin los carros avanzaron pero cuando íbamos a avanzar se le daño una yanta –Los siento Sr. Tendrá que esperar que venga acomodar la llanta.

Qué y en cuanto tiempo.

Como en media hora

Es ¿que usted no sabe acomodar llantas?

Si lo se Sr

Bueno ¿porque no la cambia usted?

Por qué yo soy taxista y eso lo acomoda un mecánico-concluyo abriendo un periódico

Odio este pueblo yo negué no quería esperar media hora por una llanta- Déjalo ¿Cuánto es?

Eh 3500 yenes

¡Qué pero si eso era el viaje completo y me estoy bajando a mitad de camino!

Lo siento pero ese dice el quilómetro

Que toma -le di 100 yenes me baje y empecé a caminar el sol esta ardiente este día se ponía peor ya que el taxista no avanzo mucho y el estudio de baile me quedaba a doces cuadras de donde estoy, cuando al fin llegue al lugar que me indico grey entre y me dirigí a la recepcionista-Buenas necesito saber dónde se encuentra el salón de los Heartfilia.

He ¿Quién es usted? Ese lugar está reservado

Yo soy el padrino de la boda

AH y ¿Tiene con quien ir? Yo estoy disponible-Me ofreció la recepcionista con su miraba que recorría todo mi cuerpo

Lo tomare en cuenta me podría decir cuál es el salón voy algo tarde

Me indico cual era cuando por fin entro me consigo un profesor con un ataque de hormigas en su pantalón y los demás bailando pero una persona en el piso sin duda era Lucy me le acerque y le ofrecí mi mano para que se pusiera poner de pie cuando la levante la pude ver bien larga cabellera rubia, ojos color chocolate, largas y abundantes pestañas, una fina nariz, una hermosa, dulce y blanca sonrisa, cara delgada que marcaba a la perfección todos los componentes de este y un escultural cuerpo que se acentuaba más es sus bien formados pechos y vestía medias blancas, una minifalda del mismo color con holanes, una blusa de algodón con botones grandes al frente y una saco negro con un cinturón bajo su pecho estilizando su figura Cuanto había cambiado

Está bien Lucy.

Si, Gracias Natsu.

Cabeza de flama pensé que no ibas a venir-dijo grey.

Como iba a falta a la boda de la cubeta de hielo que tengo como amigo.

Jajá ella es mi novia Juvia.

Mucho gusto y llegue tarde.

No llegaste tarde.

Ya dejen la charla y a bailar –dijo el alvino que hace poco tenía un ataque de baile

Natsu ¿Por qué no bailas con Lucy?-Dijo Juvia.

Claro, vamos Lucy.

Eh cabeza de flama cuidado con mi hermana-amenazo grey.

Si neveras con patas-respondí a su advertencia

El alvino cambio la música movida que tenía por una de salón por algo más lento puso un Vals

Agarre a Lucy puse una mano en su cintura y ella su mano sobre mi hombre mientras la otra mano estaba unida con la mía bailábamos al compás de la música y le quise preguntar-¿Y cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Me ha ido bastante bien en Italia.

A te mudaste que bien

Y a ti ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Genial trabajo en una oficina un tanto aburrida pero no quejo.

Jajaja y eres invitado.

No soy el padrino y tú.

La madrina-Me emociono que digiera que era la madrina porque así podía pasar tiempo con ella, no podía negarlo todavía me gustaba Lucy, en el pasado no le puede decir lo que sentía pero esta vez se lo diré.

Natsu la música termino me suelta-dijo ella en susurro.

A si no me di cuenta- dije soltándola poco a poco pero no separándome de ella

N no importa –balbuceo ella y con un notable sonrojo que la así lucir más bella de lo que ya era

¿Lucy te parase si cenamos hoy?-Pregunte ya que no me aguantaba las ganas de salir a sola con ella sin que el Stripper nos estuviera vigilando

A claro me encantaría pero-Pero que genial de seguro tiene novio quien sea ese maldito, le voy a quemar la cara Lucy es mía –Que no se lo digas a mi hermano acuérdate que es MUY celoso –resalto el Muy

Tranquila me conviene que no lo sepa-susurre mientras me acercaba a ella-Bien te pasare a buscar a 7:30 pm bueno no vemos

Después de la plática con Lucy y las miradas fumigadoras de Grey para que me alejara de Lucy, acabo la práctica esa me despedí de todos y de una rubia que vería en una cena, este día a mejorado y mucho; Vi cómo se marchaba busque un taxi al llegar al hotel y a mi cuarto vi que la maletas estaban ahí, libere de la jaula a mi Neku azul Happy le di de comer, me fui a bañar, me vestí y reserve en el restaurante y me fui a buscar a Lucy a su casa.


	7. La Cita

¡Hola chicos¡ ¿Me extrañaron? (yo si los extrañe) tiempo sin publican bueno verán lo que pasa es que mi compu se dañó :'( no tenía Word hasta el sol de hoy *festejando * así que pensé en actualizar mi historia :D sin más que decir a leer  
Cap. 6: La cita  
Lucy llega a la casa de sus padres rápidamente abre la puerta la cierra de un portazo y sube las escaleras que dan a los cuartos, se encaminaba al baño hasta que Sting la llamo al ver que ella no contestaba la jalo por el brazo 

Lucy necesito hablar contigo-dijo seriamente el rubio

Hay de que- Pregunto fastidiada la rubia-Habla rápido que no tengo tiempo- aclaro soltándose del agarre del rubio

Te acuerdas que mi hermano te dejo venir con la condición de salir conmigo.

Si el fastidioso de tu hermano-Decía poniendo su mano en la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que dijo vio a el rubio que la veía con una de sus rubia cejas alzada-Si me acuerdo pero que tiene que ver eso, Hoy no puedo salir contigo-Agrego rápidamente

No cenare contigo –negó el rubio-tienes un hermano celo pata capaz y nos persigue en toda la cena o me mande a matar, no me arriesgare lo que yo quiero es – murmuraba el ojo azul poniéndose rojo

¿Haber que quiere?-Pregunto curiosa Lucy por el cambio de su actitud

Yo quiero es cenar con Lissana-explico

Hay enserio que lindo me alegro por ustedes-felicito ella volviendo a retomar su camino pero Sting la detuvo –Que tengo que ver yo en esto-gruño fastidiada.

Veras todo sucedió en la práctica de baile, cuando empezamos a bailar y comenzamos a charlar nos dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho en común así que la invite a salir –Dijo Sting

Hay que lindo-Dijo ella en tono de sarcasmo-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

Fácil se que hoy vas a salir con tu novio- comento

N Natsu no es mi novio-tartamudeo la rubia mientras un tono carmesí cubría sus mejillas

Aja…. —Respondió el rubio no muy convencido de su respuesta ya que a distancia se notaban como una pareja o que se sentían atracción mutuamente- bueno podemos cenar los 4-Propuso Sting.

¡No!-Reclamo ella, pensaba en una cena destrozada por culpa de Sting.

¿Por qué?-Pregunto él en tono molesto.

No-negó la Heartfilia - yo quiero comer en paz Sting y dudo que coma en paz si te sientas con nosotros pelearemos todo el rato-Explico

Jajá Vamos bloide no estaremos en la misma mesa-Afirmo el oji azul mientras Lucy negaba - y considerare no decir le ha Grey –Chantajeo el rubio.

No lo harías-Dijo ella con tono retador

Puede que sí, puede que no, depende de tu respuesta.

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Lucy dijo- Bien vamos pero si arruinas esto te juro que Lisanna no te va a querer ver ni en pintura-Le mostró como trazaba una línea imaginaria en su cuello, demostrando una guillotina- Se terminó.

Si, si lo que digas-dijo despreocupado para después alejarse de Lucy he irse a arreglar a su cuarto

…..

Lucy se arregló su cabello liso hasta la puntas que se enroscaba tenía un vestido escote línea recta azul que le llegaban a las rodilla, un bolso de mano blanco y una sandalias plateadas.

Lucy alquiles una películas quieres verla conmigo –dijo grey que entraba al cuarto con unas películas en las mano.

Eh no puedo-Dijo rápidamente

¿Por qué estas vestida así?-Pregunto él en tono autoritario.

Voy a salir-Respondió ella con tranquilidad.

¿Con quién? Espero que no sea con el rubio- dijo el tomando su papel de hermano celoso.

No-Dijo mirándolo con cara de asco- a él le gusta Lisanna-Agrego La rubia

Si no es el ¿Quién es?

No tengo que darte explicaciones-Reclamo ella

Si, si tienes-Recrimino él.

Bien saldré con alguien-dijo la rubia retirándose de su cuarto y dejando a un Grey enfadado, bajando se encontró con Sting

Listo Lucy-dijo el rubio que vestía una camisa de vestir roja, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros.

Te ves bien-animo Lucy.

Lo sé -dijo engreídamente- ¿Vamos?

Sabes cuándo te digo que te ves bien no es para que subas tu ego lo digo por pura cortesía-Aclaro la rubia cruzándose de brazos 

Bueno Gracias igual te ves linda-Dijo de manera despreocupada, Lucy le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento por tal alago así que agrego rápidamente-Sabes que lo digo por mera cortesía 

Idiota-Respondió Lucy inflando sus cachetes

¿Nos vamos ya? Antes que comencemos a pelear de nuevo-Aviso el rubio

Claro y ¿dónde está Lisanna?-pregunto

Aquí-Dijo la albina que baja las escaleras y acercándose a los rubios cargaba puesto un conjunto rosado corto más arriba de la rodillas con una zapatillas color crema con unos accesorio que le combinaban a la perfección, se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta Lucy se ofreció a abrirla y hay estaba Natsu vestía una camisa morada con unos Jeans oscuro y unos zapatos rojo y su bufanda.

Hola Lucy está muy linda.-Dijo volteando la cara para otro lado para que no notaran su sonrojo

Hola n Natsu gracias-dijo mientras otra vez aparecía un rubor en su mejillas-Tu también estas bie...se. Xy digo estas bell. –tartamudeaba la rubia mientras se ponía más roja

JAJAJA Nos vamos.-Aviso con una sonrisa

Si déjame llamar a Sting.

¿Quién es ese?-Dijo Natsu un tanto celoso.

Ya estamos listo vamos-Dijo el rubio.

El Sting y ella Lisanna-Presento Lucy.

Mucho gusto-dijo Natsu estrechando su mano pero sin cambiar su actitud.

Y ¿para dónde vamos?-Pregunto la rubia

Para El Celler de Can Roca.

Ya sé dónde es vamos lis los vemos allá-Dijo el rubio mientras agarraba a la peliblanca de las mano y la conducía a su carro

Si adiós –despidió la rubia mientras se montaba en el carro y ponían marcha

Nos vamos Dijo la rubia-ante que gray aparezca-insistió

Si vamos- el peli rosa la condujo hasta su auto (nota: el carro que tiene Natsu lo compro en la ciudad ante de la boda) le abrió la puerta como buen caballero que es, se dirigió a su asiento ayudo a ajustarle el cinturón a Lucy y empezó a manejar.

Eh y ¿Qué es el rubio tuyo?-Pregunto Natsu.

Mío nada, solo vino con nosotros porque le debía un favor.

Mmm y la albina es su novia.

Digamos que ya está en eso –Después de eso no tuvieron más conversaciones en todo el camino, al llegar al restaurante Natsu se registra y pasan a su mesa.

*La pareja no ha llegado*Pensaba Lucy.

Hola bloide tardaron mucho en venir-Dijo Sting acercándose a la rubia

Qué y ¿cómo le dieron una mesa?-Pregunto sorprendida por qué ese era un restaurante muy importante y no se podía entrar si no tenías una reservación tenía entendido ella

SE notas que trabajas tanto en la compañía-Dijo sarcásticamente- Este restaurante está respaldado por nuestra compañía así que siempre tendré reservación así no la haga

O perdóneme señor Euclifer- Respondió sarcásticamente la Hertafilia- bueno a nosotros nos tocó la mesa de allá-señalando la mesa-Nos vemos luego.

Ok a nosotros nos tocó vip –Comento entono engreído –Chao suerte-se despidió el rubio  
Igual Suerte-agrego Lucy antes de irse a la mesa que Natsu reservo

\- se dirigieron a su mesa que estaba al lado de una estatua de cristal el restaurante era muy iluminado sus paredes eran de color pastel y sus muebles de un color crema, conversaron de cómo habían cambiado mutuamente, comieron, rieron fue una cena muy buena, después de cenar Natsu la llevo a su casa. Se quedaron hablando al frente de la puerta.

La pase muy bien gracias Natsu-Agradeció la rubia soltándose del brazo de el

De nada Lucy yo igual.

Bueno nos vemos mañana.

Lucy hay algo que quiero decirte-Decía Natsu acercándose a Lucy quedando a escaso centímetro de ella, su corazón latía a mil por hora su respiración se ligaba.

Dime-Decía ella aseando probar sus besos.

Natsu se acercó rosando sus labios con los de ella estaba tan cerca de darle un beso hasta que en la puerta aparición nada más ni nada menos que grey.

Natsu aléjate de Lucy -Decía un Gray Muy molesto.

¿Por qué? princesita- dijo Natsu dándole la cara a Gray.

Porque yo lo digo Cabeza de flama.

Gray ya Natsu se va así que entra horita entro- Aviso Lucy evitando que se pelearan.

No puedo ni quiero-Contesto Gray.

Haz lo que quiera- Concluyo Lucy jalando el brazo de Natsu y se fue lejos de Grey.

Natsu me gusto…. Fue interrumpida por los labios de Natsu le sorprendió pero correspondió el beso, el beso fue lento pero demostraba todos sus sentimientos, al final se tuvieron que soltar aquel beso por falda de aire.

N Natsu –dijo ella sonrojada.

Nos vemos mañana-dijo un Muy feliz Natsu.

Si adiós- se despidió con un gesto con su mano, mientras veía como Natsu se montaba en su carro y se iba; lo veía marcharse y se tocó los labios y se acordó del beso pero alguien le interrumpió su momento.

Porque tardaste tanto

Que te importa entra-dicho esto entraron a la casa y Gray empezó a reclamarle por haber salido con Natsu y de esa palabras tan "Calmadas "qué dijo su padre los escucho.

! ¿Qué pasa? Porque tanto grito ¡-Pregunto Jude alterado.

Nada- respondió la rubia.

Mentira papa sucede que tu hija salió a cenar con alguien-Acuso Gray.

Aja y que tiene de malo-Dijo castaño

Fue con un hombre-dijo Gray, El papa miraba al azabache sin comprender hasta que dijo-Con Natsu Dragneel.

La expresión de Jude cambio de una cara de confundido, a una cara completamente seria, tanto que daba miedo-¡Que con ese delincuente!

Papa él no es ningún delincuente –Defendía Lucy-además fue una cita-Lo calmaba Lucy.

Cierto no debo juzgar así a las personas-Dijo Jude Lucy miraba a Gray con cara de superioridad mientras el la fulminaba con la mirada-¡PERO COMO YO NO SOY ESTUPIDO TU NO SALES A VER A ESE DRAGNEEL!-Concluyo Jude.

Pero que dices sabes que no vivo aquí para que me castigue-Dijo la Heartfilia

NO ME INTERESA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SI VAS A SALIR GRAY TE ACOMPAÑA-Sentencio Jude, Gray le sonreía con auto suficiencia a su hermana hasta que escucho que el iba hacer su perro guardián se quejó unas cuantas veces con su papa, al darle vuelta al asunto termino aceptando.

Bien-Dijo la rubia inflando sus cachetes subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto mientras pensaba que valió la pena ir con el por ese regaño-Te amo Natsu Dragneel-susurro Lucy para después dormir con una enorme sonrisa.

Bueno ya que mi compu se recuperó de su coma pobre actualizar más pronto  
Nos leemos luego  
*Ansiosa por el estreno del Sinsajo parte 1*


	8. Un paseo en el parquey un desastre

Hola mina Como están Yo súper emocionada porque hoy estrenaron el Sinsajo parte 1 *O*, Entre otras cosas actualice: D sin más que decir a leer

Capítulo 8: Un paseo en el parque….Con Un desastre

Pov de Gray:

Al día siguiente me levante más temprano me aliste y fui a ver dónde estaba la problemática de mi hermana tendré que averiguar que hizo con cabeza de flama ayer en la noche me molesto que ella estuviera a solas con Natsu, y ya que soy su guardián la mantendré lejos de Natsu y de cualquier otro que se le acerque; Me dirigí a la puerta ya que estaba llamando y cuando la abro me encontré con el peli rosa que no quería ver estaba vestido de deportivo y con su bufanda es que jamás se quita esa bufanda.

Hola cubeta vamos a correr-Saludo de los mas normal

Eh…-estaba como si nada fuera pasado ayer –Claro déjame cambiarme- él era uno de mis amigos de la infancia así que no quiero perder su amistad-Pasa.-Lo invite

Claro-dijo Natsu lo deje en la sala mientras me fui a cambiar.

Fin pov.

Pov Normal:

Natsu estaba en la sala sentado en un sillón individual esperando a gray, en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sting y Lisanna con la misma ropa de ayer

Hay Natsu ¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Sting.

Esperando a Grey para correr y ustedes ¿qué hacían afuera?-Pregunta el peli rosa.

Eh….-La pareja se puso roja como un tomate, quien sabe que andarían haciendo.

Ok ya entendí-Dijo Dragneel.

Buenos nos vemos más tarde en la práctica-Propuso Lisanna. 

Claro, chao-Se despidió Natsu mirando de manera sospechosa mientras la pareja subía las escalera para llegar a sus respectivos cuartos

Mientras que de la cocina salía Lucy que al ver a Natsu se sorprendió de que estuviera a tales hora en su casa

Natsu ¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Lucy extrañada y rogando que fuera una ilusión de ella

Luce nada vine a buscar a cubo de hielo para correr-Dijo el parándose y acercándosele.

Hay que lastima yo quería hablar contigo-Dijo ella en tono seductor y rodeándole el cuello

Pero si quieres puedes venir-Ofreció el poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Me encantaría-Agrego rápidamente- déjame cambiarme.

Ok pero ante me das el beso de los buenos días.

Ah cierto-se acercó y lo beso-Bueno me voy a cambiar.

O no quedamos aquí y no corremos.

Enserio te quieres quedar aquí conmigo, Gray y papa.

Que importa-Dijo despreocupado

Si importa te quiero vivo Natsu, ya me cambio-Dijo ella alejándose y subiendo para los cuartos; Después de un rato bajo Gray agarrando a del Lucy.

Natsu ¿Lucy va a correr con nosotros?-Pregunto mientras señalaba a su hermana porque si mal no recordaba su hermana era pésima en deporte

Si ¿Por qué?-Dijo mirando fijamente a él pelinegro

Por nada-dijo encogiéndose de hombro-Acuérdate que eres mala en deporte, no podrás levarnos el paso-Aviso mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa arrogante 

Tratare de llevarles el paso-contesto Lucy encogiéndose de hombros se miraron un rato y después salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al parque más cercano que tenía que era el parque Fairy le llamaban así por una estatua de hada que tenía en el centro del parque; Cuando llegaron al parque la rubia iba en el medio de los dos, el azabache se percató de las miradas fugases que se lanzaban Lucy y Natsu así que no lo pensó dos veces en separarlo.

Ah cabeza de lama siempre tan lento-Dijo tratando de molestarlo.

Claro que no Playboy-Contesto irritado.

Oye deja de decirme así.

Gray tu ropa-Dijo Lucy tapándose los ojos.

¡Qué ¿Cómo?!-Empezó busco su ropa.

Lucy y Natsu reía mientras Gray buscaba como loco su ropa; Cuando la consiguió reto a Natsu a una carrera la cual Natsu acepto dejando a Lucy atrás, ella tratando de alcanzarlo, ya que iban muy rápido, en una curva ella intento doblar el paso pero tropezó con una piedra y se cayó, la gente con suerte cae y no rueda, pero para mala suerte de ella la caminata era colina arriba así que rodo, rodo y rodo como una pelota ;Hasta caer en un lago estaba sucia, mojada y con el tobillo torcido no era su día, Mientras que el que decía ser su gualda espalda ni se enteró dónde estaba, hasta que volvieron y vieron a una mujer idéntica a la del aro pero esta era rubia, estaba sentada en una banca.

Mira Natsu la del aro acerquémosle quiero una foto con ella-decía Gray.

Ah tu siempre tan fastidioso-Vamos cuando se le acercaron se dieron cuenta que no era la del aro, si no que era Lucy.

L Lucy ¿Que te paso? – Pregunto Gray tratando de contener la risa.

Me torcí el tobillo-Señalando su tobillo derecho -¿Saben porque me lo torcí?

¿Por qué?-Pregunto Natsu.

Porque no sabe correr-Decía Gray con tono burlón.

No, me caí por que intentaba alcanzarlo-Dijo ella tratando de levantarse e irse, pero no podía.

No hagas fuerza yo te llevo-Dijo Natsu acercándose para cargarla

Que no, yo la llevo déjala en la banca-decía Gray entrando en papel del hermano celo pata

No –Negó Natsu-camina tenemos que llevarla a tu casa-decía él mientras tomaba a Lucy y la cargaba estilo princesa

Los 3 se fueron a la casa caminando menos Lucy que la tenía Natsu en sus brazos, en el camino le tomaban o pedían autógrafos a Lucy pensando que era la del aro o la del exorcista, algunos hasta la llegaron a confundir con Anabel, Natsu y Gray alejaban a los fan que intentaban acosar a Lucy cuándo llegaron al fin a la casa Natsu puso a Lucy en una silla del comedor mientras Gray buscaba el botiquín y le decía a Juvia y a su mama del accidente , Ul preocupada va a ver como esta su hija al entra al comedor se consigue a una desconocida con aspecto extraño de espalda sentado en la silla, se queda horrorizada

Oh por dios hay una bruja en mi casa-susurro ella agarrando una escoba y acercándosele a "la bruja" para pegarle.

Mama ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Gray alarmado que estaba entrando con Juvia y el botiquín.

Voy a matar a la bruja que no ves-Dijo ella levantando el cepillo y acercándose a la supuesta bruja

¡No mama esa es Lucy!-dijo agarrando la escoba.

¡Kyaa! ¿Hija que te paso?-Acercándose a Lucy

Se torció el tobillo-Dijo Natsu.

Y cayó a un lago-Concluyo Gray.

Y ¿Dónde estaban ustedes que no me ayudaron? Cierto estaban corriendo y dejándome sola-Gritaba Lucy.

Grey Heartfilia Fullbuster tu padre dijo que cuidaras a tu hermana-dijo Ul alterada poniéndose las mano en la cintura.

Si perdón -Dijo agachando la cabeza -me preocupare más por ella de ahora en adelante-Dijo alzando la cabeza y sonriendo cálidamente- Juvia te va a curar esas heridas-Dijo señalando a su Prometida.

No yo puedo sola –Negó Lucy.

No seas terca además Juvia estudia medicina te curara mejor.

No se preocupe Juvia la va a dejar sin dolor-Decía Juvia.

Por eso eres el amor de mi vida-Dijo Gray acercándosele a Juvia.

Enserio y ¿Por qué lo soy?-Dijo Juvia rodeándole el cuello.

Porque te preocupas por lo demás-Dijo el atrayéndola más hacia él.

¡Oigan todavía estamos aquí!-Exclamo Lucy.

Si van hacer eso busquen un hotel-agrego Natsu.

Buen mal que te ivas a preocupar más por tu hermana-Dijo Ul con tono de sarcasmo y con una de sus cejas negras levantada

Amor cura a la copia del aro para que pueda ir al ensayo.

Ok-Dijo Juvia acercándose a Lucy.

Después de curarla Lucy subió las escaleras con ayuda de Natsu para bañarse ya en la puerta del baño Lucy le dio las gracias por ayudarla.

De nada para que estoy aquí si no puedo ayudarte.

Ah gracia-Dijo sonrojada.

Te veo en la práctica.

Yo voy si promete que te vas a quedar a mi lado.

Entonces te veo allá adiós-le dio un corto beso y se fue, Lucy como pudo entro y se bañó, entro a su cuarto a descasar un rato para después ir a la cena, hoy no fue un día tan lindo para ella, pero si Natsu estaba ahí para apoyarla el día se mejoraba.

Aquí está mi capitulo Nos leemos luego :D  
*Alistándome para ir al cine *


	9. ¡El video!

Holiwis mina como se encuentra en este maravilloso viernes; Adoro los viernes

Capítulo 9: ¡El video! 

Pov normal: 

En el cuarto se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente la ex aro (Lucy) que ya se había duchado, esperaba la hora de vestirse para ir a la práctica pero como le queda tiempo de sobra decidió dormir un rato pero cierto rubio le interrumpió sus planes

Oe Lucy, Despierta-Decía este zarandeándola de un lado a otro

Mmmm que quieres-Contesto una medio dormida Lucy

Me contaron que andas haciendo el papel del aro-Comento este reprimiendo la risa, metió su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo delantero, sacando del su teléfono tecleo una cuanta letra buscando la imagen cuando la encontró exploto de la risa y se la mostro a la rubia, que se encontraba bien despierta cuando le dijo lo del aro tomo el teléfono temblorosa y diviso la imagen, era ella cuando estaba sentada en el banco esperando que su hermano y Natsu fueran en su rescate, Tenía una cara horrorizada y preguntándose quien pudo haber tomado esa foto y ¿Cómo llego a parar a manos del rubio?

¿Q... quien t te dio la foto?-Pregunto nerviosa la rubia, entregándole el teléfono a su dueño 

Cierto, que te veías muy graciosa - comento Sting ignorando la pregunta de Lucy

¿Quién te dio la foto? –Insistió Lucy ya más calmada

La novia de tu hermano la tenía y le dije que me la pasara- Respondió calmado el rubio- Una foto así no se puede desperdiciar-Comento con una risa burlona

Esa bruja-Dijo entre susurros- Me voy a vengar-aclaro con un aura negra

Bloide acaso te crees, parte del equipo de los vengadores para andarte vengando- comento viéndola fijamente-Además no es para exagerar la culpa fue tuya, porque dejaste que te tomaran esa foto

Yo no me torcí el tobillo apropósito –Exclamo ofendida la rubia – Y menos que me confundieran con el aro, para hacer el papel de ridículo estas tu- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada  
Bloide deja tu capricho de niña malcriada, tu hermano es feliz déjalo ser feliz-explico el rubio con una mirada severa

Bueno Sting deja a Lucy tranquila-sugirió tranquilo romeo que acaba de entrar al cuarto escuchando la última parte que el rubio le dijo a su hermana

Romeo, necesito tu ayuda si –Rogo Lucy juntando sus manos y haciendo pucheros

Claro-contesto risueño-¿A quién matamos?- pregunto emocionado y con una sonrisa macabra

No niño, deja de ser ten macabro, Pero necesitamos hablar a solas –Aclaro Lucy mirando al Eucliffe  
Bueno ... Bueno ya me voy-comento Sting entendiendo la indirecta tan directa, antes de ir se acercó al moreno -Te deseo mi sentido pésame por tener de familia a esta cosa-dijo mirando a romeo y señalando a Lucy- dicho eso se marchó dejando solo a Lucy y romeo en el cuarto (N/S No piense mal romeo es un niño y además le gusta Wendy ¬ ¬)

Aja que querías decirme-Dijo el azabache mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama

Sabes que si nuestro se casa, esta casa será de el

Aja y ¿qué tiene que ver eso?-pregunto confundido

Que tu casa del árbol ya no va a existir –Comento con cara de pena 

¡Claro que no! Mi hermano me la regalo, la arreglo conmigo y no la va tumbar- contesto molesto

Pero juvia no ayudo, así que ella le puede decir que la tumbe y el no mostrara resistencia ya que será su esposa 

Ella no lo haría-Exclamo

Claro que puede, será la ESPOSA de nuestro hermano-Recalco Lucy-si no quieres que eso pasa ayúdame

Y si yo no te quiero ayudar-mirando desconfiado a su hermana

Bueno si no me ayudas, le diré a Wendy que tienes muchas fotos de ella en tu teléfono y que le dijiste a un amigo tuyo que tú eras su novio.

El azabache se quedó impresionado lo recordaba perfectamente ese día 

Flashback: 

Estaban dos niños jugando un juego de pelea en la consola

ja te estoy ganando –Decía un risueño Peter, era una chico rubio de ojos azules amigo del azabaches

No cantes victoria aun-Dijo un muy concentrado romeo-Ja te gane-decía orgullosamente levantando el control

Hiciste trampa-dijo molesto Peter-oe romeo como se llama la chica linda que fue a tu casa ayer- pregunto

Romeo no sabía lo que le pasaba pero no le gusto cuando su amigo le dijo linda a Wendy-Se llama Wendy es la hermana de la novia de mi hermano-Contesto de mala gana

Con que Wendy que lindo nombre-Decía el chico ruborizándose –Me acercare para hablarle-dijo pícaramente

Mientras romeo estaba muy enojado ,quería alejar a Peter de su Wendy momento de Su Wendy desde cuando era suya iba aclara las cosas con su amigo pero vio que él se paró repentinamente y se acercó a la ventana-Que sucede-Pregunto un extrañado romeo acercando a la venta igualmente

Mira es Wendy –Dijo señalando a la peli azul que vestía un lindo vestido rosado con unas botas blanca que estaba cerca de la puerta Heartfilia-Me le acercare a hablarle-Aviso el rubio antes de salir por la puerta de su casa lo detuvo un muy celoso romeo

"suficiente no dejare que el coqueteo con Wendy ,ella me gusta y no dejare que se le acerque nadie, valla ya me estoy pareciendo al celo pata de mi hermano ,no yo no me pareceré a el ,tengo que decirle algo rápido" pensaba romeo

¿Qué pasa romeo?-pregunto el rubio-me suelta, quiero ir hablar con Wendy

No puedes-dijo el con la cabeza baja

Por que no-se quejó el Peter

Porque ella es mi novia-mintió romeo ,rogaba que le creyera porque era lo único que se le había venido a la mente

Vamos hombre, deja la mentira-bufo Peter

Es enserio , se lo propuse ayer y me dijo que si-Explico serio el azabache

Bueno felicidades hombre –felicitaba el rubio mientras se soltaba del agarre- si quieres ve a verla –el azabache asintió se despidió con su mano derecha se acercó a la puerta y se marchó en donde estaba Wendy la cual lo recibió con un abrazo. 

Fin Flashback 

¿Qué y cómo sabes eso?-pregunto el más rojo que un tomate

Se eso y mucho más si no me ayudas se las revelare todas y cada una de ella- decía en tono amenazante hubo un silencio sepulcral por muy pocos minutos hasta que romeo la miro y dijo 

¿Qué hay que hacer? hermanita hermosa-dijo el levantándose de la cama y con una sonrisa en su rostro

Bien este es el plan-acercándose al oído derecho de romeo y contándole el plan.

En la casa de Claire (la mama de juvia)

Ya voy –Decía una peli azul dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa, su hogar o como le decía su hija Wendy su castillo era muy elegante y espaciosa, tenía adornos por doquier, plantas decorativas, alfombras importadas y cosidas a mano, tan costosa era la casa que tenía 3 seguro porque uno no le era suficiente ,se acercó al pomo de la puerta que curiosamente era de oro, la abrió consiguiendo se a una Ul, vestida con un vestido estampado hasta la rodilla que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y con una sandalia de tacón bajo-Hola ¿Qué pasa?

Hola, lo que pasa es que vine a saludar-Decía la azabache, que vino con la idea de aclarar las cosas con ella y su marido cuanto antes-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto tímidamente Ul

Claro, pasa-Afirmo ella, dándole espacio para que entrara-Prepare un poco de te-Aviso con una sonrisa

Gracias, me prestarías tu baño-decía una apenada Ul

Claro, sube las escalera de mano derecha, al fondo a la izquierdas tres puertas al frente-explicaba ella, Ul asintió y se fue por las escaleras ,subió y al llegar al pasillo pudo notar que el piso estaba reluciente y cubierto por una fina alfombra color crema con destellos dorados, las paredes eran de un azul rey y estaban cubiertas de cuadros ,Ul podía jurar que tenía más cuadro que un museo, cuando llego a la puerta del baño, tomo el pomo que igualmente era de oro y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta al entra, se encontró con un piso de mármol pulido, paredes de color verde, uña bañera con algunos toques de oro, La azabache llego a pensar que era muy amante de la decoración del hogar o era muy presumida, se aproximó al tocador y se quedó sorprendida de lo ordenado que estaba, se acercó al lavamanos ,para lavarse las manos, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía abrir el grifo, en un impulso la abrió pero el agua salió demasiada fuerte, provocan que le salpicara en los ojos una gran cantidad de agua, tratando de buscar un paño nerviosamente, se tropezó con la bañera dejando mitad de su cuerpo adentro de ella ,tratando de pararse, toco la manecilla que controlaba el agua de la bañera, la rodo no siendo consciente de que, saldría agua que le empapo todo el cabello y mitad de su vestido, parándose desesperada por conseguir algo con que secarse, consigo una toalla la garro se secó ella y seco el piso ,al darse cuenta que con lo que seco era un vestido pensó *Ah, seguro que este vestido era de ella, me va a matar cuando se dé cuenta que está dañado*-Mejor me voy-dijo entre ella misma-acomodo todo, cerró los grifos y agarro el vestido lo doblo y lo guardo en uno de los estantes del baño, salió del baño y bajo las escaleras silenciosamente y con rapidez, al llegar a la puerta la abrió y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Claire que llegaba a la puerta se preguntaba extraña por qué Ul se había marchado tan deprisa. 

En el campo de la Academia Fairy Tail 

Se encontraba un niño de cabello azabache y una rubia con trajes de mineros cavando en la mitad del campus del instituto.

Sabes, esto se llama explotación infantil-Decía el niño mientras cavaba

Si, Bueno yo creo que no, cuando tu explotas a un niño no le pagas y yo te estoy pagando o más bien me estas robando

Claro algo tenía que sacar de tu chantaje

SI, SI mira hay esta- dijo ella señalando la caja, paro de cavar y recogió la caja que se veía que estaba un poco oxidada.

¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto dudoso.

esto es una caja del tiempo-dijo una muy emocionada Lucy.

Cabe todo esto por esa porquería-Bufo molesto romeo-además, ni siquiera esta nueva esta oxidada-añadió el castaño frunciendo aún más el ceño.

No es ninguna porquería, esta caja tiene un video que muestra quien es juvia.

Bueno de algo estamos seguro-dijo e peli azabache-es que no es una asesina en serie, porque es muy tonta al escoger a mi hermano como su nueva victima

No, aquí muestra quien es en realidad-decía con un aura oscura

¿Todavía sigue el plan?

Claro, ahora vámonos tenemos muy poco tiempo para cambiarnos

Okey-recogieron las palas, llevaron consigo la caja, ni siquiera se molestaron en arreglar el hueco que hicieron, se retiraron del campo que estaba vacío ya que estaban en vacaciones así que nadie pudo ver el pequeño desastres que hicieron, ahora les quedaba la segunda etapa.

Bueno el final de este capítulo, este estuvo un poco largo.  
Antes de irme quiero aclararle a Dani que conozco la película es una de mis favoritas igualmente es algo así como una adaptación al estilo nalu con algunos toques míos

Sin más que decir nos leemos luego ;)


	10. Exponen la verdad yun verdadero problema

Hola mina, tiempo sin publicar, lo que pasa es que mi internet se fue de viaje desde el año pasado y llego hace tres días, solo a mí me pasa eso ,pero ya estoy de vuelta :D, y aprovechare todo lo que pueda para subir lo que resta de capitulo, Esperó y les guste sin más que decir a leer

Capítulo 10: Exponen la verdad y un verdadero problema 

Pov normal: 

En Celler rocker, ubicado en alguna parte de magnolia, se encontraban la familia Heartfilia, Lockser y los amigos de los futuros esposos, practicando lo que sería mañana, la cena después de la boda  
Hola Juvia, esta hermosa-Dijo una albina de ojos azules, que vestía un hermoso vestido rojo claro tipo vertical, que llegaba a las rodillas, pero la parte de atrás era como un velo que rozaba el piso, con unos zapatos de plataforma negros 

Gracias, amiga tu igual –Agradecía cortésmente La peli azul que vestía, un vestido de dos pieza, el cual la parte de arriba era blanco con pedrería que cubría toda la parte de busto r y la parte de abajo era ajustado de color azul agua, el vestido era largo haciendo así que no se notaron muchos los zapatos los cuales eran unos blanco -¿Con quién viniste?-Pregunto curiosa, ya que tenía entendido que su amiga venia sola, Pero su gran sorpresa fue que su futuro esposo le dijo que vino acompañada

A yo viene con Sting Eucliffe-Contesto nerviosa y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Con el rubio, yo pensé que él venía con Lucy-Comento despreocupada

Yo igual, pensaba que venían juntos o que eran pareja, hasta que el mismo me lo negó.

Flashback:

En el parque de magnolia, se encontraban, un rubio y una peli blanca hablando animadamente, hasta que el rubio le conto todo lo que hizo Lucy en el parque el cual deprimió un poco a la albina

Y eso fue lo que le paso a Lucy-Terminando su relato entre risa  
Pobre-dijo con lastima por las cosas que le pasaban a Lucy –Sting te puedo hacer una pregunta

Claro. 

¿A ti te gusta Lucy?-Pregunto con nerviosismos, ya que ella notaba que ellos andaban unidos y no podía negar que le gusta el rubio y que le dolía su pecho cada vez que él se refería a la rubia con cierto cariño.

No te puedo negar que es linda, pero.-Hizo una pausa mientras admiraba como el sol se escondías entre las colinas-En mi corazón hay alguien más, que llego a enamorarme en poco tiempo-Dijo el soltando un sonoro suspiro, mientras que la peliblanca se encontraba feliz de que no fuera Lucy, pero a la vez se le partía el corazón de solo pensar quien sería aquella que tenía el corazón del rubio. 

Y ¿Quién es?-Pregunto la albina, como pudo aguantado las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

Bueno eso es fácil-dijo sonriéndole y mirándola fijamente –Eres tu-Lissana se sentía tan feliz 

Es… enserio-dijo toda sonrojada

Si , tu entraste en mi mente , no dejo de pensar en ti en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, tu entraste en mi corazón y te quedaste ahí y de ahí no podrás salir-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y secándole las lágrimas que caían sobre la mejilla de su albina.

Sting….-la peliblanca no tenía palabras-Yo te quiero-dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, Sting la separa de su pecho para que lo pueda ver a los ojo y le dice

Yo no, Te quiero-Dijo el, la oji azul quedo estática pensó que el solamente estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, ya se iba a marchar hasta que el rubio dijo-Yo TE AMO-Grito el para después acercarse a los labios de estas, besarla, mostrando todo sus sentimientos en ese beso que ella correspondió felizmente.

Fin Flashback

Kyaa, amiga que romántico-Dijo Juvia mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada peli blanca –Me alegro por ti-decía Juvia regalándole una sonrisa sincera y separándose del abrazo-Bueno amiga acuérdate del baile sorpresa-La albina asintió-Y bueno me voy porque tu rubio te está buscando-comento Juvia señalando al rubio que se acercaba a ellas-Suerte –dijo picándole el ojo mientras se retiraba y se iba con su Gray-sama

Hola liss-Saludo este ya estando al lado de la oji azul y posando su brazo en la cintura de ella.

Hey, vamos a bailar –dijo esta, mientras jalaba al rubio a la pista de baile. 

En otra parte del salón, en la entrada principal se encontraba ingresando la familia Heartfilia, Ul atraviesa la puerta del salón de manera elegante, con un vestido rojo largo de corte lineal y una abertura para mostrar su pierna derecha y unos zapatos a juego, atrás de ella venia romeo con un esmoquin negro con corbata roja y atrás de el venia Lucy que vestía Una camisa blanca holgada con una falda tubito negra que llegaba 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla con unos tacones blanco

Querida te ves hermosa-Dije impresionado Jude abrazando y besando a Ul, ya que él había salido primero con Gray a arreglar algunos destellas del salón y no la pude ver hasta ahora.

Hey papa también estamos nosotros-Decía entre burla romeo, ya que veía a Jude muy embobado con Ul

A si, ustedes también está bien-Dijo tomándole tanta importancia a ellos 

Wuao, gracias por tan maravilloso alago-Bufo Lucy cruzándose de brazos

Hay ya deje de pelear-dijo Ul con una sonrisa cariñosa-Creo que todos nos están mirando

Mama, voltea-susurra Lucy

Cuando Ul volteo se encontró con que Claire al lado de ella con el mismo vestido rápidamente se le borro la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro momentos antes

Hola Jude-saludo Claire, miro de arriba abajo a Ul y dijo-Oh Ul querida tenemos el mismo vestido

Si eso creo-Susurro ella, a los a los ojos de Ul se le veía mejor el vestido a Claire

Este originalmente no era el mío, el mío se me daño a lo mejor fue Wendy que lo daño sin querer-Explicaba Claire

¿Y dónde está Wendy?-Pregunta un impaciente romeo

A ella, creo que esta, por la piscina-comento esta con una sonrisa

Bueno, chao-se despidió romeo y se fue en dirección a donde estaba Wendy

Hay el amor de jóvenes, tan lindo-Decía una ensoñada Claire-Bueno los dejo-dijo Claire para ir a saludar a los invitados.

Lo mismo hicieron Jude y Ul; Lucy iba a saluda a su amiga de la prepa que fue invitada por su hermano, pero algo o alguien la detuvo, tapándole los ojos, acercándose a su oído y susurrándole –Que no es, malo opacar a la novia-ella sonrió ,reconociendo la voz era Natsu 

Natsu-chillo esta con los ojos descubierto y girándose para quedar cara a cara con su amado-Estas guapísimo.

Tu estas hermosa-dijo este acercándose a ella para besarla pero fue interrumpido

Natsu Dragneel- Saluda un joven de cabello anaranjado

Loke, hola cuanto tiempo-saludo Natsu estrechándole la mano, Loke se le quedaba viendo a Lucy, cosa que no le gustó mucho al peli rosa

Hola Loke-saludo Lucy, mientras Loke la seguía viendo detenidamente-Soy la hermana del novio, Lucy-Agrego esta, ya que tenía el presentimiento que este no se acordaba de ella.

Wuao, Lucy has cambiado, estas bella-Alago este agarrándole su mano derecha y depositando un beso en esta

Sí, eso creo-decía ella quitando su mano de el

Por qué, no vamos a tomar algo afuera-Propuso Loke, Lucy negó y el seguía insistiendo, Natsu que vio en apuros a su chica intervino en la charla

Lo siento, Loke pero ella anda conmigo-Dijo el rodeándole la cintura de manera posesiva a la rubia  
Acaso, ¿Son novio?-Pregunto intrigado

Si, bueno nos vemos luego-Despidió Natsu, mientras agarraba a Lucy y se iban a la mesa de ellos

No te debiste poner eso, y no debiste ser tan agradable con él, ahora ese mujeriego estará detrás de ti-Decía con recelo Natsu mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

Tranquilo, que yo tengo ojos solamente para ti-Dijo acercándose y dándole un beso.

En otra parte del salón: 

Se encontraba un niño de cabello azabache, caminando rápidamente, mientras escaneando a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado , cuando consiguió a la persona que buscaba, se acercó a ella, A Wendy que se encontraba cerca de la piscina, vestía un vestido azul de tiritas, que le llegaba un poquito más debajo de las rodillas, en el centro del vestido tenía una correa de tela con forma de lazo le combinaban con unas sandalias de muy poco tacón blanco, tenía su pelo suelto en forma de bucles , cuando el chico se acercó más a ella se dio cuenta ,que no estaba sola se encontraba ,con una niña de cabello rosa, que vestía un vestido verde claro de estraple y era ajustado a la cintura, con unos zapatos rosas claro, y al lado de ella estaba su amigo Peter con un esmoquin blanco, romeo paro su andar alarmado ,pensando en lo que le habrá dicho Peter, a Wendy mientras él no estaba, Ya que él no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella de la pequeña mentira que le había dicho a su amigo, se acercó a pasos lento a donde se encontraban al llegar saludo con nerviosismo ocultado muy bien

Hola romeo-kun /romeo –Saludaron los chicos, romeo se quedó observando a la chica peli rosa y pudo detallar que era más alta que Wendy, la peli azul al notar que romeo veía a la chica sintió un poco de celos, pero no quito su lado amable ,así que decidió presentársela .

A romeo, te presento a una amiga, se llama Chelia –dijo Wendy

Mucho gusto-dijo la peli rosa mientras le tendía la mano

Igual-Devolviendo el saludo-Wendy puedo hablar un momento contigo.

He… claro-Dijo Wendy poniéndose roja rápidamente por la intensa mirada del chico así ella

Okey, ya entendimos los chicos quieren que los dejen solo-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Vente Cheila, dejemos a los tortolos solos-Dijo Peter siguiéndole el juego

Sin van a ser cosas indebida no lo hagan aquí, háganlo por la otra parte, no hay nadie ahí-Dijo Cheila guiñándole el ojo, y retirándose agarrándole el brazo a Peter

Cheila-Grito Wendy más roja, si eso era posible.

Wendy….-Dijo el chico nervioso, el fleco le ocultaba sus ojos-Yo quería hablar….. Sobre algo…. Que… dije y no te lo dije… Lo siento

No te entiendo romeo –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro-que tal si entramos y tomas algo, y me dices-Sugirió Wendy, romeo asintió, entraron al salón y fueron directo a la mesa que le reservaron a la familia de la novia, Wendy toma el frasco de agua, que se encontraba en la mesa, busco dos vaso y vertió el agua en los dos vasos, le ofreció uno a romeo, el la tomo nerviosamente y tomo un poco  
Mejor –Pregunto Wendy, romeo asintió -Sabes ,hay algo que quiero que me digas .

Qué cosa-pregunto mientras volvía a beber agua, estaba más relajado

Por qué, le dijiste a Peter que era tu novia-Pregunto sonroja, romeo escupió toda la cantidad de agua que tenía en la boca

¿Que el qué? – Pregunto alarmado el

Bueno eso fue lo que me dijo, me pregunto que como ibas nosotros dos, yo no le entendí, le dije en qué sentido y él me dijo ya sabes, tu eres su novia ¿no?

Y tú ¿qué le respondiste?-Pregunto un pálido romeo

Ehhh... Nada en ese momento llego Cheila, y se cambió el tema-Dijo sonriendo nerviosa

Yo…. Lo siento…. Wendy, sucede que él quería decirte para salir, y yo le dije eso sin pensarlo lo siento - dijo el inclinándose 25 grados –No pensé que eso te molestaría, lo siento no volverá a suceder, fue una torpeza mía.

Romeo, levántate no hace falta que hagas eso-Decía rápidamente Wendy-Solo quiero saber por qué se lo dijiste-Pregunto ella viéndolo directo a los ojos

Bueno yo se lo dije porque –De repente se puso nervioso y sentía que sus manos le sudaban, pero tenía que decirle a Wendy lo que siente por ella, este era el momento-Porque, me enojo, el creía que podía acercarte a ti, y ligar contigo así sin más, pues no es así Tú me gusta mucho, y no dejare que se te acerque –exclamo romeo tomándola de las manos

Romeo-Kun –Dijo Wendy con los ojos con lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no tenía palabra solo lo miraba, romeo que mal interpreto el silencio la soltó y le dijo

No llores Wendy, yo lo entiendo –decía mientras buscaba de alejarse de ella pero la peli azul le tomo la mano deteniéndole

Eres un Baka-Exclamo feliz-déjame por lo menos tomar aire para responderte, tonto, Yo también te quiero-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba realmente feliz

Romeo respondió al abrazo feliz-Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto este separándose del abrazo y mirándola a los ojos

Nosotros somos novio desde que Peter me lo dijo-Exclamo está feliz y depositándole un beso en la mejilla-Vamos a sentarnos, ya van a empezar la cena -romeo asintió y se fueron a sentar donde anteriormente había agarrado la botella de agua. 

Después que todos los invitados habían llegado y estaban cómodamente en sus asientos empezó, la práctica, la mesas de los novios se encontraba en una tarima en la cual podían ver la mesas de todos sus invitados y una pantalla que mandaron a instalar para un video que podrían el día de la boda, En la mesa se encontraba el novio solamente sentado.

Bueno amigos, Bienvenidos a la práctica de la cena después de la boda, gracias a lo, que vinieron –Decía el conductor –antes de empezar a degustar, sus platos, la novia le tiene una sorpresa al novio-algunos de los invitaron empezaron a silbar, o a gritar "eso" – Tranquilo amigos, no es una sorpresa, de Stripper – dijo burlo el presentador

Sin más que decir aquí está la novia-Anuncio el presentado retirándose de la mini tarima improvisada, las estaban apagadas, luego empezó a sonar una canción muy movida

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right here

Oh baby baby

I shouldn't have let you go

And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got – Al terminar la estrofas se enciende las luces y son enfocadas en Juvia sus dos amigas inseparables del instituto, estaba vestido estilo colegial.

[CHORUS:]

My loneliness is killing me

I must confess, I still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time- Se movían al compás de la música y totalmente sincronizadas

Oh baby, baby

The reason I breathe is you

Boy you got me blinded

Oh baby, baby

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

That's not the way I planned it

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got-Formaron una especie de triangulo en el cual en la cabecilla esta Juvia moviéndose de una forma agraciada y sexy al mismo tiempo, mostrando que alguna vez fueron porrista.

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Ah, yeah, yeah

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

Oh pretty baby

I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess, that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time.-Se separó el triángulo y cada una se fue a un extreme en el caso de Juvia se fue a donde Gray le movió las caderas descaradamente y le lanzó un beso fugas, Mientras Lissana hizo lo mismo pero con Sting y la última bailarina que era Mirajanej lo hizo pero con su esposo Laxus, el cual estaba un poco molesto por que según él, Su esposa tenía muy poca ropa y había muchos babosos babeando por ella, las chicas volvieron a su formación triangular

I must confess that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time.-Concluyeron con su formación triangular y con una pose muy sensual, las luces volvieron a su estado actual y Juvia antes de cambiarse el atuendo agarro el micrófono del presentador y dijo

Es baile y canción, fue dedicado a mi futuro marido, al que amo mucho-Explico al público, se voltio y vio a Gray-Te amo Gray-sama-Exclamo picándole el ojo, el público presente aplaudió mientras Juvia y sus amigas se retiraban a cambiarse

Después de un rato, la novia y sus bailarinas regresaron con su vestimenta elegante se sentaron en su respectivo asiento y continúo el espectáculo, el presentador, decidió que el padrino y madrina hablara de la pareja, al padrino le fue fácil hablar de ellos, agregando unas cuantas bromas, él tema le salía con fluidez, mientras, que a la hora que le toco hablar a la madrina, las cosas no fueron tan bien, cómo se pensaba, se mostraba nerviosa, tartamudeo muchas veces, y nunca llego a estimular a la novia, cuando la madrina termino su desastroso discurso, y antes de que el presentador volviera a hablar ,apareció un hombre vestido con un conjunto de látex negro y cantando Vaselina , al llegar al centro se pudo notar que era Lyon, daba giro por todo el lugar, algunos de los invitados los veía con confusión ,otros aplaudían y alguno contenían sus risas mientras lo grababan, para después subirlo a internet, cuando el ridículo y vergonzoso baile termino, el aludido ,tomó el micrófono del desprevenido conductor, y felicito a la futura pareja, a la mitad de su discurso, divago de él ,cuando se encontraba saliendo con Juvia, contó cada uno de sus momentos especiales, qué la mayoría de esos momento era cerca del puesto de fritura de su tío Luis luego dijo que la amaba y no dejaría que se casara con alguien que no era lo suficiente para ella, para terminar con el desastroso discurso volvió a, cantar una de las canciones que le había dedicado, a Juvia en el tiempo que estuvieron junto , Los presentes en la salas estaban aturdidos, por todo lo que había dicho en tan poco tiempo, antes de que el peli blanco se acercara a Juvia a darle un beso y el anillo que conservaba de cuando eran novios, los guardia lo agarraron y se lo llevaron a rastras del salón, No sin antes escuchar Un "Juvia te amo" de parte de Lyon.

Como no me dijiste, qué te ibas a casar con el-pedía explicación Gray, con el ceño fruncido

Estábamos muy jóvenes, no sabía lo que hacía-explicaba una avergonzada Juvia

Sí, claro, ¿Cómo supo que estaríamos aquí?-Pregunto un poco calmado

No lo sé, para mí también es un misterio-Comento mientras le agarraba la mano

Lo que no sabían es que Lyon había llegado allí porque conocía a la planificadora de fiesta y el la acoso para que esta le diera la dirección y día que se haría la fiesta

Bueno, amigos, espero que disfrutaran de tan cómica escena-Comenta el conductor nervioso tratando de dispensar el ambiente tan crítico – Bueno ahora, que tal, si vemos un video que le han dado a producción, que dedicado para los novios –dijo señalando a la pareja-Espero y no sea una exnovia del novio-Bromeo para después irse a sentar.

Al sentarse, rápidamente se prendió la pantalla, se apagaron las luces, para que no interfiriera con el video, se apareció en la pantalla el logo del instituto donde los novios estudiaban, al darse cuenta la el video trataba de la vida que llevaban los jóvenes en el Instituto, a algunos le iba mejor que otros, al entrevistar a los estudiantes, solo entrevistaban a los que destacaban, es decir a los equipos deportivos, las porristas y algunos club de menor importancia según el director los cuales era, el club de ajedrez , el club de actuación y los que redactaban el periódico escolar ; pasaron algunos personajes del equipo de básquet, entre ellos , estaban Gray, Natsu , Loke y algunos más que estaban entre los invitados , a la hora de entrevistar a las porrista pasaron a la líder, que era nada más y nada menos, que Juvia Lockser , que mostraba una actitud arrógate, y que recalcaba en su entrevista, que la que triunfa, son las bellas, que las demás deben de ser aplastadas, en eso se mostraba que empujaba a una chica de lente al piso y que se reía de ella con sus amigas, esa chica era Lucy; en eso alguien corto el video, todos quedo en un silencio sepulcral, peor que cuando canto Lyon , a Lucy se le escapo una lagrima traicionera al acordase ,de esos días oscuros .

El conductor que estaba en shock se paró agarro el micrófono-Vallas sorpresita que le da a los novios –añadió incomodo-Bueno amigos…-Fue interrumpido por Gray que le quito el micrófono-Ya no hace falta-susurro Gray con el fleco tapando sus ojos, Juvia que lo veía tan calmado se le acerco a pasos cauteloso a el-Gray-sama-Llamo nerviosa Juvia

Juvia, Torturaste a mi hermana todo este tiempo, ella venía con moretones y lloraba todos los días por tu culpa – Se quejó Gray levantando un poco la voz

No fue en mi intención, eso pasó cuando estaba muy joven, para esa entonces no pensaba en las consecuencias-Trata de explicar nerviosamente Juvia, mientras trataba de quitarle el micrófono.

Que me hace pensar que no lo haces ahora -Contrapuso este con enojo, mientras se zafaba de su agarre.

No, Yo cambie te lo juro-rogo con lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

Sabes, no quiero saber nada de eso, ni de ti-Gray prendió el micrófono y miro por fin a los invitados, que estaban al tanto de todo lo que paso-Perdóneme los que han venido de lejos, pero la situación ha cambiado muy a mi pesar la boda ha sido cancelada-Dijo Gray muy calmado, mientras los del publico soltaba un suspiro de sorpresa y murmuraba entre si-Bueno, sin más que decir, se pueden retirar -los invitados se retiraban poco a poco con miradas entre sorprendidas y triste; Lucy se acercó a socorrer a su hermano ,lo abrazo y se reunieron con su mama y papa que tenía una mirada muy triste, por lo de Lucy y por lo de la boda, se estaban retirando de la sala hasta que un señor de baja estatura , y con unos audífonos que incluían micrófonos los detuvos, llamo a Lucy y le entrego un cd donde estaba el video y para mala suerte de la rubia el azabache , su familia, Juvia y Claire, vieron cuando el señor se lo estaba entregando.

El azache se acercó a su hermana hecho furias- Así que fuiste tú, quien mando a poner esto-Quejo Gray molesto, mientras le quitaba el Cd.

No, lo hice p.a.… para que supieras como era Juvia de verdad-Contesto está muy asustada

Que verdad, nos hiciste fue pasar pena, frente a mucha gente –Contrapuso el molesto y a la ves desilusionado de que su hermana haiga hecho eso-¿Es que acaso no pensaste en la consecuencias?-Exclama, partiendo el disco de la discordia que tenía en sus manos, luego los trocitos los tiro en suelo.

No fue mi intención-Dijo con los ojos llorosos

Ya el daño está hecho-decía calvibajos-Ahora no se, cuál de las dos es traidora

Gray- sama, Juvia lo siente-dijo la peli azul acercándose a Gray.

Juvia, aléjate al igual que tu Lucy-ya que ella también estaba cerca del chico –Nos las quiero ver –Concluyo, retirándose del salón.

E n el patio donde se encontraba la piscina, Estaba Ul sentada en una silla tomando aire, escucho y vio todo lo que tenía que escuchar y ver, en ese video y en la pelea.

Claire que la ve se le acerca a Ul con pasos cauteloso para disculparse por el comportamiento de su hija, pero al tratar de disculparse Ul reacciona alterada y responde

Tu hija hizo que la mía, se quisiera retirar de la preparatoria, llegaba todos los días con moretones, llorando y sabes qué es lo peor que nunca quiso contarme nada-Quejo Ul molesta por todo lo ocurrido

Pero tu hija, tampoco es una santa que digamos, él día de hoy hizo pasar por un inconveniente a todos los invitados y a nosotros mismo, con ese videíto-Contrapuso Claire igual de molesta, defendiendo a su hija.

Ella no ha dicho nada más que la verdad.-reclamo esta, parándose de su asiento y dándole la cara

Lo podía a ver dicho después, o quizás otro día-reclamaba ella encarándola-Es tan inoportuna, igual que la madre-Dijo refiriéndose a ella y empujándola

Que tienes conmigo-exclamo alterada Ul mientras la empujaba de regreso, sus empujones y jaladas de pelos, la condujeron a la piscina, en la cual cayeron las dos al mismo tiempo cada una jalando los cabellos de la otra

Tu separaste a Jude de mi-Exclamo triste mientras la soltaba del cabello

Como, yo no te vi antes, te conocí en la cena-Dijo extrañada Ul, mientras igual mente la soltaba de los cabellos

No me estoy explicando, la cosa es que cuando Jude enviudo, nosotros hablábamos mucho después-dejo escapar un largo suspiro-Llegaste tú, se enamoró y no volvimos a hablar hasta hace entonces.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención, arruinar una amistad, pero cuando conocí a Jude me enamore de el sin poder evitarlo, siento que te haiga lastimado-confesó con una mirada arrepentida

No pasa nada-firmo con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora que me recuentro con Jude me doy cuenta del que él también te ama-sonrió de madera dulce-Además ya no me gusta Jude

Entonces, ¿Amigas?-Pregunto nerviosa la azabache

Amigas –dijo abrazándole mientras Ul correspondía su abrazo, Jude que fue en busca de sus esposa la encontró en la piscina con Claire abrazadas, interrumpió su linda reconciliación de amigas y las ayudo a salir y se llevó a Ul que estaba toda empapada por el chapuzo de la piscina, al salón para buscar a su hija Lucy, tenía que hablar con las dos seriamente (N/a: Hablado de Lucy ella se quedó en salón con Juvia)

Juvia odia lo que le hizo Lucy- Exclama está molesta mientras le lazaba un pedazo de lasaña a la rubia

Ah, Juvia, no te hagas la inocente, yo también Salí herida –dijo esquivando la lasaña y lanzándole igualmente lasaña pero esta venía con el plato.

No podías dejar eso en el pasado-Dijo acercándose con un balde de ponche y llenándola toda

Como te atreves-salpicándola y lanzándole una copa de vino en su costoso vestido, cuando iban a volverse a lanzar las dos comidas llego el papa de Lucy deteniendo su guerra de comida.

Dejen de pelear, señoritas, Ya el daño está hecho, peleando no van a resolver nada-Dijo Jude separándolas.

Todo fue tu culpa, si no fueras dicho nada, horitas estaríamos feliz-Reclamo Juvia lanzándole una mirada asesina a la rubia

Y dejar que mi hermano se quedara contigo-Dijo molesta-No te hagas la inocente, Juvia, Fuiste una bruja-encaro la rubia devolviéndole la mirada

Trate de disculparme, pero tú sigues con el pasado, la única bruja aquí, ere tu –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Que acabas de decir- Pregunto alterada la rubia, si no fuera porque Jude arrastro a Lucy al coche en donde estaba su mama , romeo no se encontraba en el coche por que Gray se lo llevo a casa, Si Jude no fuera interrumpido nuevamente la pelea de Lucy y Juvia se fuera vuelto a pelear.

En la casa….En el despacho (o el cuarto donde trabajaba Jude) se encontraba Jude regañando a las dos desordenada Ul y Lucy

Sabes lo que hicieron las dos hoy está mal-regaño el rubio con el ceño fruncido

Pero...-Trato de excusarse la rubia

No quiero quejas de ningunas de las dos ok, no quiero que se vuelva a presentar un problema como este desacuerdo

Espera papa, yo fui quien tuve más culpa de las dos-intervino la rubia

Acaso no te preguntas por que esta mojada tu mama-pregunto sarcástico Jude –Es bueno que reconozca tu error, tarde, pero lo reconociste, así que no quiero ver esa actitud en ninguna de las dos entendieron

Si-respondieron al uniso las dos calvibajas

Ya se pueden retirar a sus cuartos-las dos asintieron y se retiraron, al Lucy no podía dormir daba vueltas en la cama y luego entendió que todo lo que paso fue su error, que tenía que dejar machar el pasado y que mañana trataría de arreglar todo lo que destrozo hoy, aunque arreglarlo sería muy difícil.

Y he ahí el capítulo 10 tratare de publicar este fin, cuídense mina nos volveremos a leer pronto


	11. La disculpa

Hola mina, los extrañe cuanto tiempo: D, no había actualizado por las tareas que me dejaba el instituto :'(, pero ya estoy de vuelta, ¡Sí!, Me han dado vacaciones así que espero poder actualizar más seguido, sin más que decir a leer.

Capítulo 11: Disculpa por ser como soy

Lucy seguía acostada en su cama y más despierta que nunca pensaba en cómo podría arreglar las cosas entre su hermano, Juvia, y entre ellos mismo, lo pensaba y al paso se daba cuenta que iba a ser más difícil que la pareja la perdonaran a ella y viceversa pero ella prometió trabajar duro para arreglar cuanto antes el embrollo, de repente oyó ruidos en su casa, así que salió de su cuarto para saber de dónde provenía el ruido, bajo y siguió los sollozos que conducía a la cocina  
Al llegar a la cocina los sollozos se escucharon más y más fuerte 

Pov Lucy:

Me acerque cuidadosamente esperando descubrir de quien eran los sollozos, al entrar me encontré una Juvia ,totalmente acabada, tirada en el suelo con su vestido de novia machando con lo que parecía ser crema de cacahuate, tenías el rímel corrido de tanto llorar a sus lado tenia comida por doquier más que todo dulce, y estaba apoyada de la nevera la cual tenía las puertas abiertas, estaba hundida hasta el fondo, La escena no me causo alegría ni me sentí orgullosa de lo que hice es más me arrepentí de todo lo que hice, me acerque a ella lentamente para que reparar mi presencia, me acerque y me senté a un lado de ella apartando los dulce

Que haces.

No necesito tu compasión ¡Vete!-gruño quitándome las galletas y metiéndoselas a la boca rápidamente

No te tengo compasión-contesto molesta mientras le quitaba una galletas y me la comía, después de unos minutos de silencio –Lo siento-dije triste -Siento haber dañado tu ensaño, siento haber desconfiado de ti, siento haber venido aquí con único objetivo, que era separarte de mi hermano, sin haberte dado una oportunidad –Dije con algunas lágrimas

Juvia, también se tiene que disculpar, por ser como es, lamento haberte hecho la vida cuadrito en la preparatoria-Confeso con los ojos lagrimosos, me sentí pésima por qué me di cuenta de que Juvia si había cambiado, todo este tiempo negando algo que estaba antes de mis ojos

No me sorprende que mi familia me haiga cambiado por ti, eres más atenta que yo-Le confesé lo que sentía desde que llegue a la casa

¿De qué hablas Lucy?-Me pregunto extrañada

Hablo que desde que llegue, te han prestado más atención a ti, siendo honesta tuve muchos celos, pero comprendí que te quiere porque tú estuviste ahí cuando yo no lo estuve.-le dije dedicándole una sonrisa triste

Debiste de ver mal o escucha mal, desde que yo llegue tus padres y tu abuela no han parado de hablar de ti, incluso hablaban más de ti que de Gray- dijo sonriéndome-de lo orgulloso que estaban de ti, hasta romeo me decía que eras la hermana que más prefería, que eras muy divertidas aunque tuvieras tus momentos de loqueras-Me dijo mientras me sorprendí enormemente –Todo este tiempo que estuve aquí me sentí como en familia, después de que mi madre se divorció de mi padre nada volvió a ser lo mismo en la casa, me sentí triste y frustrada por todo eso, pero cuando Gray-sama , me trajo aquí todo rastro de tristeza se esfumo, por eso siempre trataba de buscar alguna forma de buscar tiempo para pasarla en esta casa-Termino de relatármelo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Oh Juvia, sabes tienen razón mi hermano, eres todo un amor-dije abrazándola amistosamente-Perdóname por todo-separe mi abrazo y le pregunte -¿Amigas?

Si-dijo dándome una sonrisa triste

Vamos anímate, yo arreglare todo, ya que fui yo quien metió la pata-trate de darle animo

Gracias por tratar de ayudar, pero no había visto a Gray Tan molesto-Admitió desilusionada

Tranquila mañana arreglare todo, lo prometo-prometí dedicándole una sonrisa-Ahora vamos, tienes que descansar mañana será un largo día –Dije poniéndome de pie y ayudándola a levantarse, recogimos todas las cosas de la cocinas, cerré la puerta de la nevera y la acompañe a su cuarto, espere que se quitara ese vestido asqueroso y se acostara, al hacerlo me fui a mi cuarto a pensar en lo que haría mañana sin darme cuenta caí en los brazos de Morfeo

Fin Pov Lucy.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba un pelinegro corriendo por el parque cuando cruzaba por el parque se consiguió con su hermana la persona que menos quería ver

Pov gray:

Salí temprano del hotel donde me hospedaba, a trotar en el parque y poder pensar en lo que hare con todo este problema, jamás pensaba que mi propia hermana sería capaz de hacer todo eso, me imagino que si me fuera hablado desde ante no fuéramos llegado a este punto, al llegar al lago me encontré a Lucy sentada en un banco, todavía no podía verla a la cara y pensar en lo que hizo estuvo bien, no quería dirigirle la palabra aun, así que aumente mi paso pasándole por el lado, pero al parecer ella me siguió el paso por que me tomo del brazo para detener mi andar

¿Qué quieres?-Pregunte con cierta molestia en mi voz.

Necesito hablar contigo-Y ahí iba su discurso de que ella tenía razón y que todo lo que hizo estaba justamente justificado, no quería oír serias barbaridades, así que me solté de su agarre y volví a mi andar, pero ella nuevamente me agarro del brazo-Si no quieres hablar conmigo, puedo trotar contigo por lo menos-Pregunto ella apretando más fuerte su agarre

Haz lo que quieras-Avise soltándome de su agarre y volviendo nuevamente a trotar, ella me seguía el paso así que fastidiado decidí aumentar el paso y dejarla atrás ya que sabía que ella era mala en el deporte, pero al avanzar unos cuantos pasos escuches quejas de ella me voltee y la vi sentada en el piso agarrándose el tobillo derecho; me acerque rápidamente a ella para ver que le ocurría.

**¿**Qué te pasa?-Pregunte agachándome a su lado.

Me duele el tobillo-Chillo mientras así presión en su tobillo-Me duele desde el día que me caí en el lago-Dijo tocándose aun su tobillo ¿Derecho?

Estas mintiendo, cuando te caíste te torciste fue el tobillo izquierdo-Dije tratándome de pararme pero me tomo del brazo nuevamente.

Lo siento, antes de que te vaya y dejes de hablarme, solo te pido una cosa escúchame-Me dijo con los ojos cristalizados amenazando con dejar salir las lágrimas, odiaba verla llorar pero no quería hablar.

Lucy no hay nada que decir.

Claro que sí, solo cállate y escúchame-La mire y no dije nada, ella tomo ese gesto para volver hablar-Cuando me entere que el mayor de mis hermano se casaba me puse feliz e hice todo lo posible para que el ogro de mi jefe me diera los días libre me alegraba que encontraras el amor, así que hice todo lo posible para venir aquí, de ahí es donde viene Sting, cuando me entere quien era la novia trate a toda costa que te alejaras de ella, porque tenía miedo de que ella te hiciera daño y sin darme cuenta la que les hizo daño a los dos fui yo, fui egoísta y no pensé en lo sentimientos de ambos, solo estaba atrapada en mis viejos recuerdo que me segaban de lo que verdad pasaba, hice algo imperdonable y ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que hice ¿Sabes por qué? Por qué me di cuenta tarde de dos cosas importantes, una de ellas, es que Juvia había cambiado para bien, la que estaba enfrascada en el pasado era yo y dos ella realmente te ama y me imagino que tu igual a ella, Tu mirada cambia cuando las ves a ella, quieres enojarte con alguien enójate conmigo yo fui la bruja de este cuento, yo fui quien causo todo esto y lo siento con todo mi corazón, no te pido que me perdones, perdona a Juvia que fue la que pago los platos rotos además realmente te ama y vale la pena que los dos estén juntos y sean feliz y si no lo hacen me sentiré la peor persona del mundo y créeme cuando te digo que no me cansare de intentar que la perdones a ella.

Enserio no sé cómo me gasto una hermana rencorosa, caprichosa y egoísta-Dije yo viendo como Lucy baja su cabeza-Pero también eres Dulce, amorosa y compresiva-Dije alzándole la cara y dándole una sonrisa y abrazándola-Te perdono no solo por ser mi hermana sino que te diste cuenta de tu error y agradezco que haigas venido a buscarme.

De nada yo fui la que provoco esto-Admitió triste-Además de la boda no te salvas-Bromeo.

Que sabía-Dije parándome y ayudándola a levantarse-No te duele el tobillo cierto

No, tu futura esposa es realmente buena en esto de enfermería-Dijo ella mientras empezábamos a caminar

Lucy te puedo hacer una pregunta-Dije poniéndome al frente de ella.

Claro-Admitió ella con una sonrisa.

A ti ¿te gusta Natsu?-al decir eso Lucy se pone de todas las tonalidades de rojo y supe mi respuesta.

Bueno yo….-Decía trabándose -Si….si me gusta-Admito-Por favor no te alteres sé que lo ve mal y todo pero no vayas a hacerle nada a Natsu-Seguía hablando pero la interrumpí.

Lucy cállate, no hay problema-Dije en tono tranquilizador

¿Cómo no entiendo?

Mira te acuerdas cuando fuimos a correr y te caíste –Asintió-Bueno ese día después de que Natsu te llevara a tu cuarto al bajar hable con él.

Flashback:

¿Qué quiere princesa de hielo?-Preguntaba un peli rosa que se había topado a su ami/enemigo stripper quien lo conducido a la sala.

Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo-Decía el azabache seriamente mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

Y que será lo que me tienes que decir-Repitiendo la acción del otro y sentándose el sillón a frente de Gray.

Natsu ¿tú tienes buenas intenciones con mi hermana? Respóndeme seriamente

Mira nevera con patas, yo Amo a tu hermana y tu estas consiente de eso-Admitió el, dándole a entender al azabache que él ya se lo había dicho hace tiempo.

Espera, cuando me lo dijiste en secundarias ibas enserio-Dijo el acordándose la vez que él se lo dijo en la cancha ese día se pelearon y luego recibieron el castigo de su amiga Erza, por destruir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Claro que si-Bufo el cruzándose de brazo-Ahora a que viene esa pregunta-Pregunto desconfiado.

Que hoy aunque no quiera admitirlo cuidaste a mi hermana después de que se cayó al lago, apartaste a los chismoso y acosadores y te la trajiste cargada hasta la casa-Concluyo con una cara seria

Ya va cubito, tú me estás dando el permiso de salir con Lucy-Dijo en tono burlista

Jum-fue su única respuesta con una mirada asesina

Aunque te aclaro que con tu permiso o sin él, yo de igual forma fuera salido con Lucy-Confeso el

Mira cabeza de carbón tu llegas a hacerle daño a Lucy y te mato con mis propias manos-Amenazo el con una mala cara

Stripper que parte de, yo amo a Lucy no entendiste, no sería capaz de hacerle daño al igual que tú a mí, eres incapaz de hacerme daño-Dijo pegando su frente con la de él e intercambiando mirada de odio

Que insinúas cerebro carbonizado-Contesto el mientras a ambos le aparecían aura negras

Espero que no estén peleando-Advirtió, apareciendo mágicamente una de las damas de honor que era nada más y nada menos que Erza "La Titania"

No que va, si somos los mejores amigos –Decía un nervioso Gray pasándole un brazo por el cuello de Natsu.

Cierto Erza-Apoyo Natsu haciendo la misma acción que Gray.

Más le vale-Advirtió la peli roja que vestía un vestido blanco de tiritas y unas zapatillas del color de su cabello, ya que fue obligada a usarlo, ya que no podía usar su típica armadura para el ensayo, entro en la sala donde se encontraba sus amigos con un pastel de fresa a la mano.

Y cuando llegaste-Pregunto el peli rosa parándose de su asiento

Hace rato-Dijo sentándose en unos de los muebles más cercanos y probando un bocado de su pastel.

¿Viniste sola?-Pregunto Gray, ya que Erza se había casado con Jellal hace algunos años ya, Erza asintió a la pregunta del azabache

No me digas que Jellal ya te dejo-Exclamo con burla el oji jade.

De un momento a otro Erza se levantó de su asiento coloco su rebanada de pastel en una de las esquineras más cercanas y se le acerco a Natsu proporcionándole un coscorrón estilo Erza, dejando inconsciente a la víctima digo a Natsu.

Jellal viene luego verdad-Pregunto el peli negro

Si, tenía que arreglar unas cosa con el ministerio, cuando lo termine viene para acá-Explico la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su segundo amor, a su rebanada de pastel (El primer amor de Erza era su esposo Jellal) y volvía a su acción anterior antes de ser interrumpida por Natsu.

Fueras empezado con eso-Aviso un ya consiente Natsu.

Gray-sama suba a arreglarse o si no se nos hará tarde, para la reunión-Avisaba la peli azul desde el segundo piso.

Cierto-Dijo viendo el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la sala-Los veo allá-Dijo parándose de su asiento antes de subir miro a Natsu-A Natsu no hace falta que pases buscando a Lucy ella ira con mi mama.

Natsu estas saliendo con Lucy-Pregunto una sorprendida Erza, ya que ella sabía que el andaba loco por Lucy desde hace tiempo.

Si ya estoy saliendo con Lucy, Es mía –Dijo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro-Bueno también me voy los veo allá-Aviso el peli rosa saliendo de la casa.

Fin Flashback:

Me estás diciendo que puedo quedarme con Natsu-Pregunto emocionada Lucy

Bueno-Dije pensando y rascándome la cabeza.

Gracias-Dijo lanzándose encima mío y dándome un abrazo-Eres el mejor te quiero-Chillo ella

Más que a Natsu-Pregunte con un tono burlón, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que no era así.

Más que a el-Confeso, me sorprendió su respuesta hasta que dijo-Yo a él lo amo-Termino con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas.

Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba-Asegure dedicándole una sonrisa.

Vamos le dije a tu futura esposa y ahora mejor amiga que te llevaría lo ante posible, además tengo que hablar con Natsu.

Vámonos-Le indique y salimos del parque, le di el lugar donde se hospedaba el horno con patas con la condición que llegara temprano y que si no lo hacia la iría a buscar personalmente y yo me fui a la casa, al llegar lo primero que hice fue buscar a Juvia para poder hablar y arreglar las cosas. 

Espero y le haiga gustado y como dije anteriormente tratare de actualizar pronto, sin más que decir  
Cuídense y nos leeremos en otro momento :D


	12. Adiós casa del árbol

Hola mina, como están en este maravilloso viernes, me alegra volver a escribir, tenía meses sin escribir, pero ya volví, ¡Sí! ….He vuelto para quedarme…Bueno mina este es el capítulo 12 perdonen por no actualizar, pero ahora si prometo subir mañana ya que estoy empezando a escribir el otro capítulo \o/

Sin más que decir a leer ;)

Capítulo 12: Adiós casa del árbol.

Juvia Pov:

Estaba sentada en el jardín trasero, cuando me llego un mensaje de Lucy.

"Todo está arreglado, va de camino a arreglar las cosas contigo  
Posdata: Me dejo andar con Natsu, te cuento luego espero y se resuelva todo

Lucy ".

Me alegraba por ella, a distancia se notaba la atracción que se tienen, escuche unos pasos cautelosos que se acercan a mí, me volteo poco a poco y me encuentro con Gray-sama, le dedique una mirada triste.

Juvia-Me llamo el acercándose más a mí-Necesito hablar contigo, perdóname.

No hay nada que perdonar Gray-sama-Le indique mirándole a los ojos-Tu eres el que me debe perdonar, sé que Juvia cometió algunos o muchos errores en el pasado y Juvia se arrepiente de ellos-Confesé, mientras sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla.

No tienes la culpa, eso fue hace mucho éramos unos críos aun-Me tranquilizaba, mientras limpiabas mis lágrimas-Te parece si hablamos en otro lugar, los niños vendrán a jugar en un rato aquí-Asentí lentamente, ya que hace poco vi a mi hermana y Romeo rondar por ahí con unos trajes amarrillos y otras cosas que no logre ver, me agarro de la mano y nos dirigidos a su antigua casa del árbol.

Fin Pov Juvia.

En otra Parte…..

Se encontraba una rubia en la recepción del hotel, donde se hospedaba Natsu, se acercó tímidamente a la recepción, no sabía cómo haría para llegar a Natsu, ya que no se sabía cuál era su número de cuarto.

Buenas tarde ¿en que la podemos ayudar?-Pregunto la recepcionista.

Buenas Tarde, estoy buscando a Natsu Dragneel-Indico ella dudosa.

Y el sr Dragneel, sabe ¿Qué usted está aquí?-Volvió a preguntar con recelo la recepcionista.

Si-Mintió-Si quiere llámelo-Reto la chica, sin una pisca de duda, la recepcionista asintió y marco el número de la habitación de Natsu, luego de dos repique contesto.

Buenas señor Dragneel, perdone la molestia, pero llamo para preguntar si usted espera a una rubia de ojos chocolate el día de hoy –Pregunto la chica dándole una que otra mirada a Lucy.

Natsu estaba a punto de negar la pregunta, hasta que se le paso por la mente Lucy, pero mas no estaba seguro, había muchas rubias con ojos chocolates, así que Natsu vería si era Lucy.

La chica que está en recepción, ¿Cómo se llama la chica?-Pregunto el esperando la confirmación de la chica.

La recepcionista despego el teléfono de su oído y dirigió su mirada a la rubia-Disculpe ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Lucy Heartfilia-Indico Lucy, rogando que la dejaran subir.

La recepcionista, volvió al teléfono-Se llama Lucy Heartfilia-Aviso ella

Déjela subir, gracias-Indico Natsu colgando el teléfono.

Okey señor Dragneel, muy bien señorita puede subir, su habitación es la 307-Indico ella con una sonrisa, e indicándole donde quedaba el ascensor.

Lucy agradeció y se alejó de la recepción y se acercó al ascensor, luego de entrar marco el piso donde estaría la habitación de Natsu, ya que lo había visto en un mini mapa que tenía el hotel, al llegar al piso busco el número de Natsu en las puerta, al encontrarla tomo aire y la toco débilmente, estaba nerviosa, la puerta rápidamente se abrió, se encontró con un Natsu con el cabello húmedo y desordenado, sin camisa mostrando todo su abdomen, portando únicamente un pantalón ya que andaba descalzo.

Natsu-Dijo está adquiriendo un rojo en sus mejillas.

Hey Luce-Saludo este-¿Pasa? Le indico este con una sonrisa, ya adentro Lucy pudo observar que la sala era realmente cómoda, las paredes eran de un color beis con uno que otros cuadro, en la pared lateral se encontraba una gran ventana, que daba la vista a la calle, en el centro se encontraba un sofá blanco, al lado de este una mesa de noche y en el frente se encontraba un pequeño televisor, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra esponjosa de color gris-Así que, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-Pregunto curioso Natsu, ya sentando los dos en el mismo sofá.

Bueno….yo quería vi... visitarte…pero si estas ocupado-Divago la rubia, tomo aire-Gray me dio tu dirección-Contesto nerviosa esta.

A ya, y como estas el con todo esto, ya sabes por lo que paso ayer-Dijo este refiriéndose al accidente de la fiesta, ya que se enteró de que él no había dormido en la casa.

Bueno le pedí disculpa a Juvia y a él, sé que con esa disculpa no se arreglara el daño causado y la molestia que ocasiono-Dijo apenada Lucy.

Pero, sabes tú solamente no tuviste la culpa, ella te torturaba en la secundaria-Recalco Natsu.

Sí, pero eso fue hace tiempo, debí aprender a tiempo, que eso ya ha pasado y que todo lo que paso fue mi responsabilidad-Tomo aire, porque tenía los ojos lloroso a causa de los recuerdos del pasado-Sabes, ella realmente cambio, dejare el pasado atrás, así podremos vivir felices todos-Añadió Lucy con una sonrisa.

Esa es mi chica-Felicito el Dragneel, mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba, al separase-Se me hace raro que cubito, te dio mi dirección y más que te haiga dejado venir sola-Comento el peli rosa muy sorprendido.

Él ya me conto la charla que tuvieron tú y el-Explico la rubia con un tono carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas.

Pensé que bromeaba conmigo-Dijo igual de sonrojado que Lucy, sin previo aviso Natsu se acercó a Lucy y unió sus labios con los de ella, Lucy sin protestar respondió gustosamente el beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este, Natsu intensifico el beso acercándola más a él, lo empezó como un beso dulce y termino como un beso feroz, se separaron por falta de oxígeno, se miraron a los ojos, con su respiración agitada para volver nuevamente a su labor, que era devorar los labios del otro.

Pero lamentablemente, fueron interrumpidos de su labor, por el celular de la rubia, que sonaba, pidiendo su atención, se separó de Natsu, rompiendo bruscamente el beso, provocando un gruñido de molestia, por parte del peli rosa, la rubia se acercó a su cartera y saco su celular, en la pantalla diviso que era una llamada de su insoportable jefe, Lucy nerviosa, ya que su semana terminaría pronto, contesto.

Buenas Jefe, ¿diga? Saluda la rubia

Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo va todo?-Saludo animadamente su jefe, y era realmente raro, ya que su jefe muy pocas veces andaba feliz.

Bueno…..Bien-Divago nerviosa Lucy, ya que el peli rosa se acercó a ella y le estaba dando pequeños beso en su cuello.

¿Cómo va la boda?-Pregunto su jefe al otro lado de la línea, ciertamente a Lucy le parecía extraño, que su jefe tuviera algún interés en la boda, algo tendría que tramar.

Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes-Hizo una pausa, para alejar a Natsu de su cuello, cosa que no logro-Pero ya se resolvieron-Resumió esta, ya que de seguro a su jefe le importaba un comino, la pequeñas diferencia que tuvo con la novia.

Y ¿cómo se ha comportado mi hermano?-Pregunto este, ya que su hermano tenía fama, de ser echado y expulsado casi de por vida, de cualquier lugar al que el chico parara.

Ha mantenido la postura-Confeso ella, nuevamente emitiendo la cita que tuvo con una dama de honor, era la privacidad del rubio y el decidiría sin contarle o no a su hermano-Pero me imagino, que no ha llamado para saber de vuestro hermano o me equivoco-Aviso Lucy, ya que tanto interés en el tema se le hacía dudoso.

Está en lo cierto, necesitó ir al grano, en media hora tengo una cita con los socios de la compañía-Explico su Jefe y ahí se iba el interés del asunto, ella ya lo sabia

Claro dígame- Decía la rubia, que poco a poco le costaba más hablar gracias a su peli rosa

Necesito que te vengas antes de lo acordado-Ordeno Rogue.

¡¿Qué?! -Exclamo una altera Lucy, que estaba levantada ya del sofá y moviéndose frenéticamente por la sala.

Tu idea ha sido de total agrado en los compradores y unos de los accionistas quieres charlar contigo, para poner esa idea en práctica no solo en mi empresa si no en otras-Explico rápidamente el-No te llamaría, si no fuera realmente importante, no desaproveches esta oportunidad-Animo su jefe, Lucy casi llegaba a pensar que su jefe le estaba dando permiso de que se arriesgara en otras empresas.

Debería intentarlo-Confeso ella un poco emocionada, ya no se movía de un lado a otro así que Natsu aprovecho de jalarla nuevamente al sofá, solo que esta vez estaba sentada en sus piernas-Pero, esta semana no podré volver-Aclaro la rubia más calmada, ya que esperaba que todo se arreglara entre los novios y que volvieran a poner nuevamente una fecha para la boda.

Claro, solo no te tardes, esta oportunidad no debes desaprovecharla-Aviso el, colgando poco minutos después.

Es un mandón-Bufo Lucy, pero mas no estaba molesta ya que su idea estaba dando frutos.

¿Qué quería?-Pregunto curioso Natsu.

Que volviera lo más pronto posible, mi idea ha sido visto por muchos accionistas-Explico Lucy, mirándole a la cara.

¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-Pregunto Natsu confundido.

Es una muy buena noticia-Confeso ella con una sonrisa, abrazando eufóricamente a Natsu.

Al separase, el peli rosa le dedico una sonrisa pícara-Bueno, ya termino de hablar contigo, así que ya podemos continuar con lo que estábamos-Comento el muy pícaro, volvió a envolver su brazos en la cintura de la rubia.

Esper….-Fue interrumpida por un beso-Natsu-Otro más-No puedo-Otro más.

¿Qué no puedes?-Pregunto este, deteniendo los besos.

Tengo que volver-Admitió ella-Le prometí a mi hermano que llegaría temprano-Explico rápidamente esta, bajándose de las piernas de Natsu.

Bueno si ese es el caso, te llevo mañana temprano a tu casa-Comento el, volviéndose a acercar.

Es enserio, Natsu-Murmuraba esta, contra los labios de el-Si no llego temprano, es capaz de llegar aquí.

Que venga-Contesta este con simpleza, restándole importancia a las advertencias de azabache.

Natsu, eres irracional-Dijo esta con un toque divertido.

Después de tanto tiempo, al fin estamos juntos y me pides que sea racional-Cometo este.

La rubia soltó una risilla-Si es verdad, al fin estamos juntos, pero ahora es que tenemos tiempo, así que vamos campeón, llévame a mi casa, ¿SI?-Rogaba la rubia, agregándole unos ojos de suplicas.

Luce, eres mala-Dijo el levantándose del sofá y entrado a su habitación, luego de unos minutos salió con una camisa puesta y con unos zapatos-Pero la próxima vez, no te dejare ir, así este en la puerta tu papa-Confeso Natsu, tomando de la mano a Lucy y saliendo de la habitación, llamaron al ascensor luego de unos minutos, el ascensor abrió sus puerta y bajaron al estacionamiento, al llegar se acercaron al auto blanco que Natsu alquilo.

Hey, este no era el auto de la cita –Recordó Lucy.

Si, lo alquile para la semana que me quedaría aquí-Explico abriéndole la puerta de copiloto a Lucy y cerrándola cuando esta estaba ya adentro, rodeo el auto y entro a él pero en el asiento de piloto, se abrocho el cinturón-Aunque personalmente no me gusta este auto, prefiero el mío-Aclaro él.

Sin más que decir por parte de los dos, emprendieron a la casa de Lucy, el camino estuvo silencioso, pero no era un silencio incomodo si no uno cómodo, al llegar se estación en la cera se despidió de la rubia y se fue nuevamente.

Lucy entro a la casa, y noto que todo estaba en silencio, camino a la sala y no se encontró a nadie, le pareció extraño así que fue a la cocina a ver si encontraba a alguien, lo único que encontró fue una nota pegada al refrigerador, la despego y miro lo que decía.

"Queridos hijos, su padre y yo nos fuimos a cenar con Claire y un amigo de ella, nos vemos luego besos.  
Posdata: Le dejamos dinero en la despensa para que compre algo de comida, no dejen que los niños coman demasiado dulce.

Besos los quiere su madre "

Lucy al terminar de leer la nota sonrió, le agradaba que su madre se llevara bien con Claire, dejo la nota y se fue al jardín para preguntarle a los niños que querían de cenar, al llegar al jardín por medio de la cocina, escucho unas risas, busco con la mirada donde provenían las risas, al encontrarla sonrió, eran de Gray y Juvia que estaban en la casa del árbol que pertenecía a Romeo.

Lucy retiro la mirada de los tortolos y dio me día vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la casa, pero detuvo su andar, cuando se detuvo a ver a 2 niños específicamente a Romeo y a Wendy, que venía con una ropa amarilla cada uno, Romeo venía con un martillo y una pala y Wendy venía con un destornillador y un bolsito, los niños se acercaron animadamente a Lucy.

Lucy/Lucy-nee- Saludaron los niños ya cerca de ella.

Hola chicos-Saludo ella, mientras veía que Romeo plantaba la pala en el piso-¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunto señalando con el dedos los instrumentos que esto tenían, pero mirándolos.

O no, ¡Tenemos un problema!-Exclamo el niño, ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.

¿Cuál Romeo-kun?-Pregunto intrigada la peli azul.

Mira arriba-Señalo el azabache nervioso, las dos chicas miraron a donde señalaba el azabache, señalaba a la casa del árbol.

Oh si –Chillo alarmada Wendy.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué es un problema?-Pregunto una asustada Lucy, ya que los chicos no tenían una buena cara.

Mira como el plan del video no funciono del todo bien ayer, yo junto con Wendy desatornillamos y quitamos los clavos de la casa del árbol-Comento aún más nervioso Romeo.

¡¿Qué tu qué?!-Exclamo asustada Lucy.

Esa casa no tiene ningún soporte, está todavía unida por que la madera está apoyándose entre sí, no debería llevar ningún peso-Explico Wendy-Nadie debe estar montado ahí-Añadió Wendy igual o más nerviosa que Romeo.

Los tres se miraron y tragaron duro, miraron a la pareja que se levanta muy feliz mente y que se acercaban al balcón que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban los chicos.

Hey chicos-Saludaron feliz.

Oe Gray Juvia ¿ya van a bajar?-Pregunto asustado Romeo

Si-Contesto extrañado el azabache por el comportamiento de los 3

No se asusten por lo que diré-Adelanto Wendy un poco calmada-Baje con mucho cuidado, no es por quererlos asustar pero la casa ya no tienes tornillos, se están manteniendo sobre tabla-Rio nerviosamente Wendy.

¿Qué?-Grito alarmado Gray, tomando más fuerte la cintura de su amada.

Larga historia-Agrego Lucy rápidamente-Bajen poco a poco y le explicaremos cuando bajen-La pareja asintió débilmente y empezaron a dar pasos cauteloso retirándose poco a poco del balcón, al llegar a unas de las escaleras del frente, romeo calculo las pisadas.

No pisen ahí-Dijo Romeo, pero lo dijo muy tarde ya que la casa había caído junto con la pareja-Se caerán-Termino de decir romeo, viendo como la casa venía abajo.

Creo que tenemos que llamar a un hospital-Aviso Lucy, acercándose a la pareja quitándole las tablas que lo presionaban.

Aye-respondieron los niños, mientras soltaban las cosas y buscaban el número del Hospital.

Bueno mina espero y le haiga gustado y como prometí anteriormente subiré el otro capítulo mañana, os quiero mucho un abrazo fuerte, nos leemos pronto


	13. En la clínica

Hola mina, como lo prometí aquí está la otra parte de la historia, espero y la disfruten  
Sin más que decir a leer

Capítulo 13: En el hospital.

Se podía ver una ambulancia en la casa de la familia Heartfilia y Fullbuster

Podían ver como la pareja toda golpeada era llevada en unas camillas y lo introducían rápidamente a la ambulancia mientras le colocaban uno que otros cables, un paramédico luego de acomodar a uno de los heridos se acercó a la persona mayor en este caso era Lucy.

Señorita ¿usted es cercana a uno de los heridos?-Pregunto el, para poder pasarle el formulario para que lo firmara.

Si, el chico es mi hermano y la chica mi futura cuñada-Aviso la rubia un poco nerviosa por la pareja, ya que cuando la casa se desplomo, ella se acercó rápidamente a ellos para quitarle las tabla que estaban encimas de ellos, cabe decir que algunas eran más pesadas que otras, pero entre ella y Wendy pudieron moverla rápidamente mientras romeo llamaba a la ambulancia, antes de que el cielo se oscureciera más, la ambulancia estaba ahí, pero la pareja no dejaba de moverse o chillar del dolor mientras todo eso sucedía.

Señorita la caída fue muy alta-Aviso el paramédico, viendo algunos trozo de tablas que todavía estaban en el árbol-Tienen que tener más cuidado-Reprendió el joven, pasándole los papeles a la rubia para que esta los firmara.

Lo siento-Respondió cabizbaja la rubia, tomo los papeles y lo firmo nerviosamente y se los entrego-No volverá a ocurrir-Prometió ella, como un niño cuando daña un adorno de cristal de su madre-¿Ellos se mejoraran, verdad?-Pregunto con cierto nervio y culpa, nervio porque ni Gray ni Juvia dejaban de jadear de dolor, a imaginación de Lucy su chillidos de dolor eran más fuerte cada vez y sentía culpa , ya que eso no fuera sucedido si no le fuera envenenado la mente a su hermano pequeño sobre Juvia, ella hablaría con los chicos, tanto como Romeo ni Wendy tenían la culpa de todo eso.

No fue tan grave, algunas contusiones y probablemente tendrán que ponerle unos yesos-Explico el chico.

Malas noticias a uno tendrán que apuntarle una pierna-Aviso otro paramédico saliendo de la ambulancia y cerrando la puerta.

¿Cómo? ¿A quién? ¡Me dijeron que no era tan grave!-Chillo Lucy con los nervios de puntas, quería llorar todo eso se podía haber evitado.

Deberían de ver su cara-Comento con burla el paramédico rubio-Es broma solo Yeso-Aviso restándole importancia.

Estúpido-Comento el azabache dándole un coscorrón al rubio-No le tome atención-Aviso este.

No deberían jugar con esto-Recalco molesta la rubia.

Lo dice la que dejo que su hermano y la novia se montaran en una casa de árbol inestable-Indico con burla el rubio, siendo nuevamente callado con un golpe por parte del azabache.

Para la próxima verifique la estructura antes de montarse y más si es un lugar alto-Aviso el mientras nuevamente le pasaba los papeles, pero estos eran, el consentimientos de que la pareja herida Ingresaría a la Clínica principal y no saldría de ahí hasta que mejoraran, imposible pensar que todo esto paso por una casa asesina que estaba en un árbol inestable.

¿Podemos irnos con ellos?-Pregunto Lucy refiriéndose a que si podían irse en la ambulancia, mientras le entregaba nuevamente los papeles.

Quizás linda, solo que no caben todos, puedes venirte sentada en mis piernas-Coqueteo el paramédico rubio, mientras inspeccionaba a Lucy de arriba abajo.

Amigo, no creo que sea el mejor momento para ligarte a mi hermana-quejo molesta Romeo-Así que controla tus hormonas.

Pero que pequeñín más agresivo-Dijo el rubio acercándose a Romeo y alborotándole el cabello.

No es por presionar, ¡pero podrían llevarlo a la clínica, ya l!-Exigió molesta Lucy.

Lo siento rubia, yo no tengo la culpa de que no haiga verificado la estructura-Aviso molesto el paramédico azabache, mientras sacaba su celular y tecleaba rápidamente algo en él.

Miro al otro paramédico tratando de buscar apoyo, más pudo ver que el otro miraba debajo de la Ambulancia buscando algo, luego de un minuto saco un llavero-Ya encontré las llaves-Aviso risueño el rubio.

Esto es intolerable-Contesto molesta la rubia-Presentare una queja a sus superiores-Advirtió Lucy lanzándole una mirada de odio a los dos paramédicos, cosa que ellos pasaron por alto.

Como quieras-Indico el azabache, mientras se subía a la ambulancia, seguida del otro paramédicos-Ellos estarán en el hospital central-Aviso uno, para luego ponerse en marcha.

¿Qué hacemos Lucy?-Pregunto preocupada la peli azul.

Primero que todo llamaremos a nuestros padres y haremos rápidamente un bolso que contenga lo básico para Juvia y Gray-Comento nerviosamente Lucy-Luego iremos a la clínica, así que andando-Aviso mientras entraba a la casa y hacían rápidamente el bolso.

…

Luego de la llamada y que verificaron todo lo que tendría el bolso, Lucy, Romeo y Wendy, se fueron directo a la clínica, al llegar tuvieron un inconveniente ya que para donde ellos irían no permitían el paso a los niños, por suerte Jude venia saliendo de la cafetería y ofreció quedarse con los niños, mientras Lucy fuera a ver a su hermano, Lucy se lo agradeció espero que se fueran para la cafetería luego se dirigió al centro de información para preguntar dónde se encontraba la pareja.

Le indicaron el lugar, ella se movió rápidamente, pero como la clínica central, era muy grande se perdió por los pasillos, si no fuera por una enfermera que noto que ya pasaba por segunda vez el pasillo y que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Pudo llegar al piso donde se encontraba su hermano y su amiga gracias a la amable enfermera que la guio hasta allá.

Al llegar pudo ver en el pasillo a su madre, noto que tenía la mirada perdida, sintió miedo ya que no sabía si el doctor había dicho algo, se acercó rápidamente a su madre.

Mama-Aviso Lucy para sacar a su mama de ensoñación.

Lucy ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto nerviosa Ul, ya que la llamada le cayó a todos como un balde de agua fría, Claire no se encontraba ahí porque le había dado un ataque de nerviosismo apenas se le aviso del accidente, se encontraba en su casa siendo cuidada por su amigo.

Se vinieron abajo con la casa del árbol-Dijo Lucy sintiéndose nuevamente culpable.

¡Y que hacían ahí!-Exclamo Ul.

Intentaban arreglar las cosas-Aviso la rubia-Lo siento, todo esto fue mi culpa-Confeso culpable la rubia.

Oh cariño, no lo es-Consoló su madre abrazándola.

Si lo es, si no me fuera encaprichado con la idea de sepáralo nada de esto fuera pasado-Admitió ella aún más triste.

Hija, todos alguna vez cometemos errores, somos humanos, lo importantes es que haigas aprendido de tus errores y evitarlo en un futuro próximo-Le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello de manera maternal.

He aprendido, que al pasado hay que dejarlo ir, hay que vivir el presente-Confeso ella dándole una sonrisa-¿Los doctores no te han dicho nada?-Pregunto Lucy intrigada

No, cuando llegamos una doctora estaba reprendiendo a los paramédicos de tu hermano, por traerlos muy tarde-Aviso la azabache.

Lucy sonrió para su adentro, por lo menos los paramédicos habían sido reprendido por su impuntualidad-Es triste que no pudieran celebrar su matrimonio-Comento la rubia acercándose a una ventana que daba a la habitación de la pareja, Ul y Jude movieron cielo y tierra para que la pareja pusiera quedar en la misma habitación, Lucy se encontró con una imagen muy tierna, cada uno se encontraba en su camilla una al lado del otro, estaban unos cuantos metros alejados, cada uno tenía sus heridas y uno que otro vendajes, más el pie que cada uno tenía enyesado , pero lo que verdaderamente le conmovió fue el hecho que estaban agarrados de manos y se veían el uno al otro con amor, verlos así le dio una idea, no sería la más brillante o la más costosa idea pero lo haría por ellos.

Se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a su madre-Tengo una idea necesito tu apoyo-Aviso la rubia.

Claro hija, en que te ayudo-Afirmo su madre.

Bueno este será uno de mis regalos a la pareja-Comento Lucy animada- Y esta vez será la mejor-Admitió emocionada.

Y esto fue todo amigos, espero y haiga sido de su gusto, el capítulo estuvo un poco corto :(

Tengo que informarle que el capítulo que viene es el final, lo escribiré y lo subiré lo más rápido que puedo, un abrazo fuerte y nos leemos luego.

Esmeralda.


End file.
